


Schöne grausame Welt

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Slow Build, Sorry for lazy taggings for characters, Top!Levi, Vampire Turning, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, one of the descendants of the famous five families of the vampire hunters, in which the other 4 descendants mysteriously disappeared during the past centuries, vowed to get revenge on the vampires after seeing his mother and father fall prey to the Vilis, or rabid vampires. One night, when he was hunting with his adopted sister, Mikasa, and friend, Armin, a group of Vilis, led by a pure-blood vampire, surrounded them. The pure-blooded, or Domovoi, grabbed Armin and was about to bite him until Eren saved Armin by taking the bite instead. Eren then was taken away by the Domovoi, with Mikasa and Armin trying to pursuit in vain.</p><p>Ten years passed and Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest, and his squad met a group of five, covered by the hoods of their cloaks, in the middle of a massacred Vilis. The group were escorted by Levi and his squad to the HQ, since the mysterious group requested it, for they wanted to speak to the higher ups. The higher ups questioned them and they each slowly revealed themselves to be......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Eren

_"I swear I'm going to kill them all!" 10 year old Eren thought angrily into his mind as he and Mikasa saw Eren's parents' throats ripped apart by the Vilis_.

 

*-*-*

 

**8 Years Later**

 

Shiganshina City - Midnight

 

"EREN! You're being too loud! The Vilis can hear you all the way here," his adopted sister, Mikasa scolded at him.

 

Eren just rolled his eyes, "Yea right, I bet those stupid things won't see it coming."

 

"Eren, as much you are strong as you are, Mikasa is correct. We're in a densely populated area where Vilis come out," his best friend, Armin pointed out. "You, after all, only graduated as fifth place."

 

"Well, it's not my fault Mikasa and the rest are horrifying monsters!" Eren shot back.

 

"Eren, even Jean did better than you," Mikasa said.

 

"Hey! I tried my best! How would I know that Horseface would do better than me? Ranks don't matter, though. I swear I'll kill all those Vilis!" Eren declared with his eyes blazing as he swung his scythe. The scythe has been one of the last things Eren managed to salvage from his parents. It was passed down to every descendant of the Jaeger line, one of the five famous households. The scythe used to belong to his father and Eren, when little, watched with wide eyes as his father expertly twirled the deadly weapon as he took a swung on a dummy. The scythe's blade was sharp and pointy, it's curved edge cruel. But unfortunately, Eren being too young at the time for his father to teach him, had to make do what he saw when he watched his father practiced.

 

As for the households, there used to be five of them, but now there was just the Jaeger line. The five ancestors of the households were the founders of the vampire hunter society. The descendants of the four lines, the Hoover, Braun, Leonhardt, and Dans, went missing during different times of the past, from decades to centuries to millennium. Each line also had their own special weapon that were passed on to combat the deadly vampires, whereas regular soldiers, such as Mikasa and Armin wielded dual swords made of silver, the vampire's weakness. It was also a known fact that the household can only produce one descendant at a time, so when the four descendants disappeared, that ended the household line.

 

Armin took a longing look at the scythe, "I wondered what happened to the other households' weapons when they disappeared. I mean, it's logical that the four descendants were killed by the vampires, but what about their weapons? Their weapons should of been made of pure silver. No vampire could even get near it."

 

Eren sighed loudly, "Armin, do you think you can just think about that another time? Right now we're supposed to be watching for any signs of Vilis. They can appear any moment."

 

When Eren just said that, the trio heard a growl coming from the dark. All three of them tensed, Mikasa and Armin having their swords at the ready while Eren with his scythe clutched in his hands. A hiss came out and Vilis came out, popping from every side and surrounding the small group. The moment Eren saw the five Vilis that approached him and his dear ones, he felt his blood racing.

 

 _No way, I'm going to let my friends die at my watch. I'm not going to have that repeated over again._ Eren thought as he remembered his parents' deaths, his father's blood pooling beside him while his mother's head decapitated from the rest of her body. He swung his scythe at the nearest Vili, satisfied at hearing its screech of the burning pain of the dark-coated silver of his scythe blade. Chaos erupted as the other Vilis launched at him and his friends. Eren took another one down, while Mikasa handled another. Eren looked over and saw Armin expertly stabbing the final Vili.

 

"Congratulations on defeating the Vilis I just created," a smooth voice said out of nowhere.

 

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin whipped their heads around just to see a vampire quietly step out of the shadows. The vampire's cloak was dark, and seems to surround the vampire as if it were the vampire's body.

 

"Yes, any of you will make excellent choices," he continued.

 

"What the hell do you mean?!" Eren snarled.

 

Armin widened his eyes at the sight of the creature. "Eren," he hissed, "That's a Domovoi! A pure-blood!"

 

"Well, I'm glad someone actually calls me with the official name. I'm tired of hearing the word 'pure-blood'. But if I do hear correctly, your name is Eren, am I correct? As in Eren Jaeger?" the Domovoi asked as he looked at Eren.

 

Eren bristled, "Yea? And you got problem with that?"

 

The vampire just smirked, "No. I'm actually quite interested. The last of the five descendants of the founders of the vampire slayer society, hm?"

 

Mikasa glared at the vampire. "And what are you implying?"

 

"Mikasa! Stop that! We have to warn HQ! The Domovois are a whole other level than the Vilis!" Armin said.

 

The said Domovoi sighed, "I'm sorry, but I - "

 

Then suddenly blackness surrounded him and he disappeared.

 

" - cannot allow that."

 

He suddenly then appeared behind Armin and grabbed hold onto Armin's neck. Armin cried out when the cold, sharp claws held tightly over his throat.

 

"ARMIN!" Eren and Mikasa shouted, but Eren was quicker.

 

As the Domovoi bared his fangs and about to sink his teeth onto Armin's bare neck, Eren quickly, with all his strength, pulled Armin away from the vampire's grasp. Armin, sunk to the ground, finally able to breath again, making Eren feel relieved that his friend was safe. But that feeling didn't stay for long.

 

The vampire's eyes darken when he saw his next victim was pulled away. "Fine, if you're so desperate to become my next experiment, I guess you shall do!"

 

And with a blink of an eye, he grabbed Eren by the shoulders and before Mikasa and Armin can do anything, the vampire, without any hesitation, sunk his fangs deep into Eren. Eren cried out as dizzying pain bloomed from his neck, like hot fire. His vision swooned, and soon he became unconscious.

 

"EREN!" Mikasa cried out. Armin whimpered as he saw his best friend being fed. Mikasa lunged at the vampire, attempting to slash the pure-blood. But the pure-blood easily side-stepped, making Mikasa miss about a foot.

 

"Au revoir, young slayers. I shall take this young hunter with me. I will have lots of fun, and I will guarantee he shall be in good hands," the Domovoi said, as he carried the drained Eren.

 

"Wait! Don't you dare take Eren away!" Mikasa snarled. She tried to stab him with her sword, but the old vampire avoided the sharp weapons.

 

The vampire then took a step back into the darkness, taking Eren with him, his glowing red eyes staring at the two hunters, then disappearing.

 

Mikasa ran to where the vampire was and found that the vampire had totally vanished. 

 

 _How?! How did he disappear? No vampire can be gone that fast, even with their super speed!_ Mikasa thought, as she looked around, in hope of seeing the messy brunette.

 

"Did you find him?" Armin said weakly as he stood up, shaking.

 

"No! I can't find them anywhere! They couldn't have disappeared that fast! EREN!" she yelled out the last part, praying that Eren might just answer her.

 

"Mikasa," Armin said softly. "I think Eren and that Domovoi are gone. They are far away from us now." Tears streaked through his cheeks as he told Mikasa.

 

Mikasa shook her head, not believing what Armin just said. Eren, her only family left, gone? No way. No way that would happen.  _I promised myself to protect him!_

 

"Mikasa, please," Mikasa stared down at Armin wide eyes. Armin's lower lip was trembling as he sobbed, "Eren's gone. He saved me and now the vampire took him. I'm a failure!"

 

"Armin," she placed her hand on his shoulders. "It's not your fault. Eren had a choice and chose to save you," she said gently to the crying boy.

 

Armin just sniffed and said, "We have to report to HQ, now. Eren Jaeger, of the Jaeger household is gone now. Just like the other four."

 

He got up and waited for Mikasa to come with him. Mikasa, finally having the news sunk in, cast one longing look where she last saw Eren and the Domovoi.

 

"Goodbye, Eren. You were the stupidest yet greatest brother I ever knew," she whispered as she snuggled into the red scarf that Eren gave her long time ago. A single tear shed from her gray eyes. Then she turned around and followed Armin back to HQ to report the news, with a mask on her face that she will wear most of her time for the next 10 years to come.


	2. 10 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps~! I decided, hey what the heck not, I'm frickin bored, so I shall add another chapter! Enjoy~! Also, don't get used to the quick updates. I'm just feelin inspired.

**10 Years Later**

 

Old, Poor Excuse of an Apartment - Afternoon

 

Eren sighed as he leaned onto the dark wall of the old dingy apartment.

 

 _10 years has passed, hasn't it?_ Eren thought.  _Since I was separated from Mikasa and Armin._

 

 _Yep, and we all know about that ever since you came. You better stop thinking about those thoughts aloud, Suicidal Bastard._ A female sound echoed in his head.

 

He snorted. He telepathic her back.  _Get back to work, Ymir. You're not supposed to be even listening to my thoughts._

 

 _Ohhhhh. Now it's my fault?_ she thought back.  _If you want me to stop, then control your mind and stop thinking out loud!_ _  
_

Eren huffed again.  _Fine._ He began to imagine walls around his mind. _Perfect. Now they can't hear me._ He then began to reminisce his memories. _I wonder h_ _ow Mikasa, Armin, and the rest are doing? I hope they're doing okay._ He stared at the dark walls. He curled his lips in disgust as he noticed with his night vision the dirty mold and dusty layers that rest upon the furniture and floor. Eren would of like to get a job, to help his comrades in paying the rent but he couldn't. His friends and people who recognize him are still alive, and his little group didn't want to risk the possibilities of Eren being caught. The wages that his four friends earned sucked, only a bare minimum for them to just live in the costly ugly 4-roomed apartment. In order to prevent the vampire hunters from finding them, they even need to change their names.  _Kyle Hunter, huh?_ he mused to himself. He the got up and went to the closet where a broom, cleaning spray, and rags were hiding.  _I might as well do something beneficial such as cleaning._ He began cleaning up the apartment he's sharing with his vampire friends, hoping to pass time. As he wiped the floors, he let his mind wander back to 10 years ago.....

 

*_*_*

Sina Castle - After Midnight 

 

_"Good job, Remus. Throw him into the dungeon where the others are."_

 

_"Yes, sir."_

 

_Eren hazily woke, a stinging feel in his neck as he blinked his eyes. He looked around his surroundings and realized that the Domovoi was carrying him downstaris._

 

_"Let me go!" Eren shouted, as he thrashed around, attempting to escape from the vampire's grasp._

 

_The vampire, although surprised at the sudden attack, clung onto Eren as stronger as ever._

 

_"Nu-uh, little fledgling. Lord Verdone told me to keep you where his other pets are."_

 

_"NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA BE A CAGED ANIMAL, YOU SONOFA-" Eren began, but was cut shortly when the vampire deliver a swift blow to Eren's temple. Eren groaned loudly at the pulsing pain._

 

_"Hush, now garçon. You are going to be the Lord's new experiment. It shall be fun," he snickered. "Also, I believe you shall like the other pets he is keeping." The Domovoi made a stop to where a huge cage cell is. "Wakey, wakey, little 'uns. Master gots a surprise for you~." He then opened the jail door and tossed Eren inside._

 

_"Have a fun night with your new friends, Jaeger." The Domovoi slammed the door back to its original place._

 

_Eren groaned as he landed on the cold floor. He froze when he heard a voice._

 

_"Jaeger? As in one of the households?" A male voice asked._

 

_Eren looked up and saw four figures standing over him. One was a blonde male, powerfully built with wide shoulders and thick arms. His gaze, however showed sympathy and concern for the lying boy. Beside him was a tall boy, much higher than the other three. He had dark brown hair and seemed like he was sweating profusely. Eren traveled his gaze to his right and saw a small blonde female, about the same size as him. Her eyes were icy blue, compared to the blonde male's warm blue. If looks can kill, she would have won a medal. And finally, another girl beside her, with black hair, dark complexion, and freckles, looking pretty sneaky._

 

_"Hey, Reiner's asking you a question," The dark girl spoke up. "Answer him. Don't keep us waiting."_

 

_Eren slowly nodded. "And who are you?" he rasped back._

 

_"Well, you're in for a major surprise," she spoke up. "I'm Ymir of the Dans line, one of the five famous vampire slayer households."_

 

_"I'm Annie of the Leonhardt line," the blonde female replied._

 

_"Bertholdt of the Hoover line," the dark hair male mumbled._

 

_"And finally, I'm Reiner of the Berner line. Nice to meetcha," the blonde male said._

 

_Eren's eyes widened as the information sunk in. THEY were THE missing four missing descendants? But how are they alive?_

 

_"We're alive cuz we're vampires smart one, like you. Use your brains for once," Ymir said._

 

_Eren just gaped at her. "Did you just say you're vampires? Wait, what do you mean I'm a vampire?"_

 

_Ymir sighed, folded her arms and rolled her eyes. She left her position and took it upon herself to sit on one of the beds in the cell. "You take it, Reiner. I've had enough dealing with this kind of bullshit."_

 

_Reiner glared at her before settling his eyes back on Eren with kind eyes._

 

_"Eren, I know this will be hard to take in, but she said what she means. We're able to understand you now because you're one of us. A vampire slayer who turned into a vampire."_

 

_"No. There's no way. I'm not a monster!" Eren said, with pleading eyes, surveying the vampires. "I vowed myself to get rid of all of the vampires on the world!"_

 

_"Well, you better suck it up, Jaeger," Annie answered, surprising Eren. The way she stared at him made him judge her as not the speaking type. "We went through denial, sadness, anger, and then acceptance of what we had become. You will also bear through it. It's not as bad as you think."_

 

_Eren just glared at her defiantly. "Fine, let's say we're all vampires. How come you haven't escaped yet, huh? From what I heard, there's only two vampires in this nasty building."_

 

_Ymir snorted, "Did you honestly believe that we didn't try that, brat? Those motha fuckers are crazy ass hell strong. Especially compared to them, we're fledgings. Especially to you. Also, he wouldn't just let us leave so easily of who we are."_

 

_"You mean as part of the five descendants of the founding people of the slayer community?" Eren asked._

 

_"Well, yeah that, but there's something more."_

 

_"What do you mean?"_

 

_"Oh, don't worry. Seeing you as the fifth one, it'll happen to you quite soon."_

 

_"YMIR! Don't frighten him like that!" Reiner shouted at her._

 

_She merely shrugged, "Hey. He's bound to learn sooner of later."_

 

_"I preferred it to be later, Ymir. He just took in a lot. Us being alive and all of us ironically vampires. We could of told him tomorrow." He then turned to Eren. "But what she said was true. You will be experimented on, just like the rest of us. It's painful but bearable. If I'm correct, I have a feeling what the last power is going to be." He thought carefully._

 

_"No shit, Sherlock," Ymir said. "I got the same thought, too. And not just from reading your mind."_

 

_"Wait. What do you mean?" Eren questioned as he painfully took upon himself on a sitting position._

 

 _"Jaeger," Reiner said, his tone serious. Eren sat up straighter, paying attention. "If I'm correct on what he's going to give you, there's a chance we can get out of here." At that, Eren's eyes brightened. "Hold on. I said_ chance. _If he doesn't give the power that we hope he'll give to you, then it's hopeless, and we're probably going to stay here for eternity."_

 

_Eren's eyes widened as he listened to Reiner's words._

 

_Reiner plowed on, "If you cooperate with us, we can help you along the way. Help your adjusting to the vampire powers. Please trust us. This is the only way left."_

 

_Eren took into the information he was given. Should he trust them? They were vampires, then could of betray him, but something tells him in his guts that they weren't lying to him. That they truly need him to escape. After all, they too were once vampire hunters. A vision of MIkasa and Armin's face flashed before his eyes. His mouth grimace in determination as he look at Reiner's warm eyes with his fiery green eyes._

 

_"Ok. I'll do it. I will trust you. I want to go out back to the outside world again."_

 

_"Thank you, Eren," Berthodlt breathed out. "This means so much to us. Especially Reiner, he's been here longer than any of us."_

 

_That's when the cell door clanged open, making Eren jump._

 

 _"I see you made acquaintances with the rest of the gang. It's time for playing with Lord Verdone, young_ hunter _," he grinned wickedly, emphasizing 'hunter', reminding Eren of what he's, no wait,_ used  _to be._

 

_"Good luck, Jaegar," Reiner said. "You're going to need it."_

 

_Eren slowly got up and head toward where the Domovoi was waiting. Before he reached the doorway, he halted._

 

_"It's Eren."_

 

_"Huh?" Reiner said confused._

 

_"His name, dumbass. Ye gods, and I thought you were the smart one," Ymir said._

 

_Eren just smiled sadly, but that was replaced with a determined expression as he followed the Domovoi out the cell._

 

*_*_*

 Old, Broken down Apartment - Afternoon

 

And, indeed, like Reiner hoped for, Eren received the powers that aided their escape from the Domovois' castle. After three years at the castle, the vampire/vampire slayers were finally free. Eren stood up, using his arm to wipe his face as he glanced over his back at the clock. One PM. Four more hours until Bertholdt and Annie comes back from work. Eren looked around the finally clean apartment. He blames it on his vampiric powers. The super speed, strength, and stamina really improved Eren's condition. With the help of Bertholdt and Reiner, he got his vampire powers under control. With Annie, his stamina, strength, and combat abilities increased. And with Ymir, his insults improved quite considerably. He put away the cleaning materials and glanced at the clock again.

 

 _Fuck it._ He thought. Then he telepathed to the rest of the gang.  _Hey, everybody. I'm gonna go fetch us something to eat or drink. Anything you want, specifically?_

 

 _Coffee._ Was the word that all four of them thought back simultaneously. The vampires must drink blood to survive. They must drink at least once a week. If they want to hold on to the special powers that they were experimented back at the castle, they must drink the Vili's blood. Even though not necessary, the group can eat regular human food, although it will do nothing to help them survive. It was merely done to savor the taste and texture, to feel human again. Eren mused to himself when the four of them discovered the existence of coffee through him. The caffeine was like drugs to them. Coffee, somewhat, gave them the same regular effects that it has on humans, which was hyperactivity.

 

 _The usual?_ Eren thought back, knowing that each wanted their coffee to be specific.

 

 _Whaddaya think?_ Ymir replied.

 

Eren sighed, but happily. Even though his life is like this, he owed his life to the four of them. They saved him numerous times and he was grateful for helping him, even Ymir although she was a bitch. He quickly put on a dark green hoodie, turned the knob, and walked out of the door. After locking the door behind him, he went down the stairs, taking his time. He left the building and made his way to the cafe, where that will change his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Tired! At least this part is off my mind! Thank you for reading, and please leave comments and kudos! Hates and criticisms are accepted. 
> 
> garçon ~ boy


	3. Meeting at the Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, my lovelies! I am in a happy mood cuz I have no English and Chinese homework! Yay! :D To celebrate, I'm posting this chapter. Enjoy! Happy Chinese New Year to those who are Chinese or the ones celebrate the holiday!

104th Vampire Slayer HQ: Shiganshina City - Afternoon

 

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, SHITTY GLASSES!!" Levi shouted as Hanji bounced towards him, covered in mud and grime.

 

"LEVVI! Don't be so rude!" she pouted. "It's been so long since we've seen each other! You were gone for Trost Town for the past three months! Anyhoo, I had a little accident with Sawney! Don't be so squeamish!"

 

Zoe Hanji is a brilliant scientist, a loyal friend to Levi, however, her crazy ideals have made her considered as a lunatic. The "Sawney" she has been talking about was a tied down Vili, one of her pets she experimented on along with "Bean", another pet Vili.

 

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care. Just stay the fucking hell away from me until I see every body part of yours cleaned up!"

 

"I'll clean up if you'll come with me to grab some coffee~" she started, but Levi interrupted her.

 

"Deal." Anything to get that freakin' walking germ away from him.

 

"Stay put, my short baby~!" she giggled as she headed toward the showers.

 

"Fuck you," Levi replied

 

"Save that for your boyfriend," she called over her shoulder as she made a turn down the hallway.

 

"HANJI!" he shouted at her.

 

"La la la! Can't hear a word you're saying because I'm soooo far away from you!" she sang gleefully, her voice echoing the hallways.

 

Fucking shit. Vampire hunters were staring at us when our dialogue had completed. Fuck her and her glasses. There were times that he considered Hanji to be a loyal comrade, but most of the time, she was a fucking imbecile with glasses and a Cheshire grin.

 

*_*_*

Outside: Shiganshina City - Afternoon

 

"Haaaaahhhh! It's such a nice day isn't it, Levi?" she breathed into the cold, crisp air.

 

Levi just grunted. He really hated the cold - it meant shivering nights during vampire hunting patrols.

 

"Awww~ Don't be such a sourpuss!"

 

"Hanji, I'm only here because you upheld your deal. Now shut up and let's get that coffee."

 

"Oh? Are you sure that I've cleaned up everywhere?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him. Levi stared at her, horrified.

 

"OH HELL TO THE NO! THAT'S GROSS, HANJI!" Levi began backing away from Hanji as far away as possible.

 

"Oh chillax, Levi. I was only joking. Man, you're like a drama queen!" she sniggered.

 

Levi calmly went to where Hanji was waiting and gave a hard slap on the back of her head. Hard. This gained many onlookers.

 

"OWWWWWW!!!!! LEVI! That hurts!!" she wailed as she rubbed her head.

 

"QUIET, SHITTY GLASSES! Quit making a scene!"

 

But alas, it was too late. People around them began whispering.

 

"Levi? As in Captain Levi?"

 

"Captain Levi, as in Humanity's Strongest?"

 

"Wow, he's abusive and scary as heck! I feel sorry for those working under him. Especially that poor lady."

 

"I heard that he killed over thousands of vampires! And didn't even sustain a scratch!"

 

"He may be awesome, but he's kinda short, isn't he?"

 

The last comment is what made Levi snap. He was about to march to the one who made the comment until Hanji placed a firm grip on his shoulders. He glared up at her, receiving a 100% full blast of her blinding smile. The crowd took advantage of that and dispersed.

 

"Hanji," Levi snarled. "Let go of me and let me make them know who's shorter now."

 

"Levi, just breathe deeply. Stay calm and relax. Don't let your pride and anger take over you. Let the coffee guide you," she said, encouraging him to follow her to reach their destination.

 

Levi closed his eyes and breathe. He inhaled and slowly exhaled as he walked side by side with Hanji. He began to feel better. But nooo, Hanji just had to be the douchebag that she is.

 

"That's right. You're doing fine," she soothed. Then she grinned and sang, "Just let it go~!"

 

Levi's snapped open and he bared his teeth at Hanji. "I'll fucking kill you, Shitty Glasses!" he lunged at her. Many side-viewers began to stop and stare on what's happening between them.

 

She quickly dodged, making him miss her about a foot, and raced down the street.

 

"Catch me if you can, shortstack~!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she made her way towards the cafe. "Last one to Maria's Coffee and Tea Cafe is a stiffdick!"

 

"HANJIIII!!!!" Levi roared as he stormed his away around the people in order to catch her.

 

She laughed maniacally as she zipped her way through the mob, narrowly avoiding any crashes. But that feeling lasted for a short while when she noticed Levi rapidly catching up to her, with a terrifying expression on his face. Ten seconds later, they were at the entrance of the cozy popular cafe. Levi was dragging a beaten up Hanji by the hair, making her wince. Many onlookers saw this and pointed out to their companions as they saw the raven midget dragging the taller woman, but Levi took no notice.

 

"Levi, OW! Please stop dragging my hair!" she wailed. "I'm sorry for singing! I'm sorry for calling you a stiffdick! I'm sorry for calling you a shortstack! Please let me go! Oops! Wait! Don't take that phrase seriously! I mean, take it literally, not figuratively! Gah! You know what I mean! The point is, I'm sorry!"

 

Satisfied that Hanji finally apologized, Levi released her. Hanji let out a great sigh of relief and began massaging her scalp.

 

"Damn, you hit too hard. Go a little easier. I'm not full of fat and muscle!" she whined and she stared at the bruises appearing on her arm.

 

"Then you better stop saying things that annoys the hell out of me. Come, on. We have coffee to buy."

 

But as soon as he approached the door, a young male adult came out with 5 drinks in his hands appeared.

 

"Ah, watch out!"

 

The drinks were upon Levi's chest before he knew it. He closed his eyes and braced himself, waiting for the crash to come towards him, to have the hot drinks spill over his clean clothes. But that didn't happen.

 

"Are you okay, sir?"

 

Levi slowly opened his eyes and saw that the boy had lifted his arms up with the hot coffees still in their containers in his hands, right above Levi's head. Levi glanced over and saw Hanji with her mouth wide open. He looked back at the stranger and studied him. It was a boy in his late teens, with tanned skin and a body taller them him. A green hood covered his messy dark brown locks of hair. Rosy cheeks were spread across his face, showing that he had enjoyed the warmth the cafe provided. Soft lips were pulled to a frown and his face was furrowed with concern. But what really struck Levi the most was the boy's eyes. They were bright glowing orbs of teal. The same color as Grisha Jaeger's, his idol. Levi bit his lip.  _Man, that boy looks really cute with that concerned face of his. I wonder what he'll look like if he- wait, what?_ Levi shook his head a bit and replied.

 

"Yes, you brat."

 

Said brat looked quiet offended on what Levi had just said.

 

"Well, now I'm regretting for not spilling the drinks on you then," he huffed, lowering his arms, pulling the coffees closer to him.

 

Levi glared at the boy, but before he can open his mouth, Hanji butted in.

 

"Ooooohhh~! What a cutiepie~! Can I keep him, Levi, can I?" she asked, jumping up and down, her eyes glazing over and drooling that sticky shit out of her mouth.

 

The boy stared at her as if she were some kind of nutcase. Levi didn't blame him.

 

"First, ew. Wipe your mouth. Second, calm the fuck down, Shitty Glasses," Levi said. "Third, no, you cannot keep him."

 

"Awww~! But Levi!" she pouted.

 

"Excuse me, but we should get out of the entrance way. We're blocking the way for other customers," the stranger spoke, his head nodding towards the cold, impatient people who were waiting up on us.

 

Levi grudgingly moved away with the cute stranger and Hanji, letting other people pass.

 

"Anyhoo, cutiepie~" Hanji turning and cooing at the boy. "You have such beautiful eyes! They practically glow! Like a vampire's!"

 

The boy flinched at that but made no comment.  _Hmm, I wonder why._

 

"Please let me study them!" she continued on excitedly. "It'll contribute greatly to my research!"

 

"Ah, maybe some other time? I'm pretty busy," the boy replied back, nervously.

 

 _More like trying to avoid her at all costs. But then, again, I don't blame him._ Levi thought.

 

"Well, then! How about giving me your name and phone number! That way we can stay contacted!"

 

Something flashed before his eyes, but before Levi can detect what it was, it disappeared.

 

"Ah, I haven't paid the phone bill yet," he said smoothly, although he looked a bit hesitant. "But my name is Kyle Hunter."

 

"Oh, don't worry, Kyle! How about if you come to our headquarters tomorrow on 2 PM? Are you free that day?" Hanji continued pestering him.

 

Kyle began to look a bit uncomfortable. This is when Levi began to step between them.

 

"Oi, Shitty Glasses. We're here for coffee, not chatting brats to death. He obviously doesn't want to participate. So come on, and leave him alone," Levi said. The boy glared at him for Levi calling him a brat, but didn't say anything else. Probably, grateful for sparing any more of Hanji's talks.

 

"Hmpf. You're such a killjoy, Levi!" she huffed, but complied.

 

When they were just about to enter the coffee shop, Levi heard a voice.

 

"Wait!" Kyle said.

 

Levi turned around and faced Kyle, "What now, brat?"

 

"Hey! I gave you my name!"

 

"Whatever. To me, you're still a brat. Now tell me what you're about to say or I'll totally ignore you."

 

Kyle huffed, but told me anyways.

 

"Are you  _the_ Captain Levi, Humanity's Strongest, as in the famous vampire slayer?"

 

Levi clicked his tongue, "What other Levis do you know around here, brat?"

 

He snorted, "I'm just making sure, shorty. Anyway, I'll see you later, little tramp." And that he disappeared within a blink of an eye.

 

Levi was stunned on what just happened. Hanji's low whistling brought him back to reality.

 

"Wow. He just insulted you, and both of them are about your height! I like him already!" she grinned.

 

".....That little piece of fast shit."

 

"Haha!" she cackled, bending over in a failed attempt to hide her laughter. "Oh, man! I can't wait to see him again! I hope we can run to each other soon!" She straightened up, with tears flooding down her cheeks, her smile wide. "Anyways, did you see how fast he went?"

 

A line awaited them as they entered the cafe. They took their place in line and continued their conversation. Levi snorted, "That brat just disappeared, like if he was some kind of illusion. I didn't even see him leave. I also can't wait to meet him again."

 

"Oooohhh~! Is he going to be your new toy?" she teased, although her eyes hopeful.

 

"No," Levi deadpanned. "I'm going to beat the living shit out of him for making fun of my height."

 

"Awww, you're no fun. Anyhoo, I doubt you can do that. He's quick on his feet, maybe even faster than you, my li-, er, _lovable_ buddy," she corrected herself just in time. "In fact, did you see what he did? I swear those coffees were right in front of you! They were about to crash right in front of your chest! But, instead, he just went  _zip!_ and his arms were hovering over your head!"

 

"Hmmm," Levi hummed, but didn't say anymore. Hanji kept babbling on about this  _Kyle,_ but Levi had other thoughts in his mind.

 

 _Something tells me that we're going to meet that brat again._  He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah! Finally done! Please leave a comment, kudos, and potato. 
> 
> I've noticed that each upcoming chapters are becoming longer than the previous. I think I should shorten it a bit, but who knows.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Vilis** ~ Rabid vampires, who were once humans. They were bitten either by the Domovoi or other Vilis. They act as slaves/servants to the Domovoi, spreading terror upon the people. Their bites can either turn or kill. They have super speed to take down their prey. Their large claws helps them climb buildings, break glass, and tear human flesh apart. The only way to kill them is stabbing them with a sword made of silver, allowing the silver to poison their rotten bodies. They can burn under the sun.
> 
>  **Domovoi** ~ Pure-blood vampires who can choose whether the people they turn to Vilis or sane vampires. They have super speed and strength, considered to be a whole another level compared to the Vilis. They are able to communicate with each other and to their Vilis telepathically. They have extremely sharp fangs that cause fiery pain. Their claws are just about the same as Vilis, only slightly larger. They, too, can burn under the sun. The only way to kill them is have a silver weapon stabbed on its heart while another decapitates its head. They are currently low in numbers. Among those few numbers, an even fewer amount have their own special unique powers.
> 
>  **Vampire slayers/hunters** ~ Humans who wield dual silver swords. They were trained in camp for 5 years before being able to go on missions with groups. Their headquarters are spread wide across the world, the famous being the 104th HQ, for containing the best of the best people assigned there due to high vampire rates. That HQ is also considered the most comfortable since it's meant for the hunters who worked hard in protecting its people. They go on nightly patrols to slay any Vilis or Domovoi that appeared in the cities. They have no clue about the Domovois with special powers.
> 
>  **Titans** ~ They are the group in which Eren, Annie, Ymir, Bertholdt, and Reiner called themselves. As former famous vampire hunters now turned into vampires, they try their best using the unique powers that the Domovoi experimented on them to slay as much vampires as they can while staying unknown to other vampire hunters, not wanting to have their lives ended by the "newbies" Ymir called. They, too, also have claws and fangs. But unlike the Domovoi, their eyes flash gold instead of red, and they do not burn under the sun. They also won't die from wounds that the silver made that works on Vilis. But they will fall to a fatal blow like a human, as long as the weapon is silver. They were meant to be secret weapons to be released upon the the vampire hunters to cause destruction, but the plan took a little turn. The group are able to communicate telepathically within themselves. It is unknown to them if they can make Vilis or not, and they rather not risk.
> 
> ***None of the vampires have super hearing, are allergic to holy water, the cross, and garlic, and they certainly do not sparkle. Reiner's powers doesn't count.
> 
> And there you have it. A little explanation just make things clear. You guys are very, very lucky. I have not been so active on my other fanfics. This fanfic has been getting the most hits than my other fanfics. I'm getting excited about just that. Anyhoo, enjoy de fanfic!

Old, Ugly Apartment: Shiganshina City **  
**

 

Three hours later, Eren has got back to the apartment, not only armed with drinks but with other goodies, too. There were many things that his fellow vampires had missed, and Eren was determined to let his friends know how much the world changed. He even bought the special coffee holders that keep drinks hot for a long time. He had poured the coffee he bought into them. He dumped the items on the counter, grabbed his coffee and box of Twinkies that he bought at a nearby grocery store, and went to where the "living room" is. But as soon as Eren entered the living room, he saw that he wasn't alone.

 

"Hey, Eren, where's my coffee?" Ymir asked as she lazed around their moth-eaten couch, eyes closed. **  
**

" _Ymir_ ," Eren said exasperated, "Why aren't you at work?"

 

"Awww. I missed you too, sweetheart. Now, coffee, please," she replied back.

 

"You got fired didn't you?"

 

She opened her eyes and flashed a blazing amber at Eren. However, Eren didn't flinch. Eren sighed. This was Ymir's 23rd time being fired ever since they escaped from the castle prison 7 years ago. Although Ymir extremely loved the products that are now being made, she hated all the rules that went along them. Eren went back to the "kitchen", grabbed Ymir's drink and a bag of flaming Funions. He returned back tot he room and handed them to her.

 

"Thanks, Eren," she said gratefully, grabbing the drink. She stared at the cup.

 

"What's this? Why did you buy more cups when we don't even need them?"

 

"They're for keeping in the heat for hot drinks. Thanks to that, your coffee has been warm for about 3 hours."

 

"Really? Ahhhh, the world has really changed," she said.

 

She took a long sip, letting a contented sigh after the caffeine flowed into her. Even though she can be a bitch sometimes, there were many other times in which she can be actually caring. And during those times, it was when it involved with food and drinks. After she had drained half her cup, she picked up the bag of hot fried onions.

 

"And what are these babies?"

 

"Flaming Funions," Eren replied back, choosing to sit on the floor. "They're like fried grind up onions shaped into a ring. I know how much you like spicy food, so I bought this for you."

 

Ymir opened the bag, and pulled out one of the suckers, and popped it into her mouth.

 

"Hmmm, it's actually pretty good," she said as she munched the ring-like chips. She then began shoving more into her mouth, allowing Eren to have time to finish up his coffee and Twinkies.

 

"So, what happened to you" Eren began as soon he finished up the last of his sweet, creamy Twinkies.

 

Ymir licked her lips and snorted, "Well, you saw my boss before right? That fat sonofabitch that just lazes around his desk? Well, I got the bad luck of being caught by him while I was digesting those lovely Sees Candies chocolates that one of my co-, I mean, _former_ co-workers have given to me. I swear he swelled up like Violet in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I even think he turned blue!"

 

At this Eren laughed, his sides aching. This caused Ymir to smirk a bit.

 

"Anyways, he told me I wasn't allowed to eat on the job and yada yada yada. But that wasn't that really caused him to fire me."

 

"Then what did?" Eren asked, eagerly.

 

"It was a pretty princess."

 

".....Huh?"

 

"She was beautiful as the sunset.," she continued on. "No, like a daisy. No, a tulip! Wait, more like..... a ah- ah- what's the flower I'm looking for? Something starting with a 'B', and ends with a '-ia'....."

 

"Begonias?" Eren offered.

 

"YES! That one! Her smile is like a radiant sun! She reminds me of a goddess. It's like the light shines down upon her!"

 

Eren chuckled.

 

"What's so funny, hm?" Ymir's eyes, narrowing dangerously at Eren. "Care to enlighten me?"

 

"No, it's not that! It's just... who you described reminded of a friend I had back at the vampire hunter HQ. She was really sweet and caring," then Eren frowned. "Did you get her name by any chance?"

 

Ymir sighed, relaxing her shoulders when she heard of Eren's excuse. "No, she had come and gone. Like a fragile butterfly."

 

"But wait.... didn't you say you got fire because of her?"

 

"Yep. Instead of paying attention to the boss, I was just ogling at her petite, curvy structure. This somehow made him mad. And then before I know it, I got fired and she disappeared without me asking her phone number. But enough of my life story, what was yours? You had some pretty dense walls set up in your mind. They were so thick, even I couldn't break it through when I was bored here."

 

"I take that as compliment since I really don't want to let you know what's going in my mind."

 

"Talk."

 

And so Eren began.

 

"Anyways right after I asked you guys about your orders of coffee, I went around, exploring the city. You know how Reiner told us to become familiar with the streets, right? Anyways, I sniffed around to check where are the best places that the Vilis frequently pop out. After that, I went to the coffee shop. And then-" That's whe Ymir held up her hand and interrupted him.

 

"Hookay, stop right there partner. Your story isn't as interesting as mine. I'm bored to death already."

 

"I was about to get to the interesting part, Ymir. I was building up the story!"

 

"Yada yada. Just get to the point.""

 

"I met Humanity's Strongest."

 

That caused her to yelp and roll over the couch. She landed hard onto the floor, but luckily the carpet there was to soften her fall. She groaned a bit as she tried to get up.

 

"You're lucky that I convinced everybody to buy that carpet," Eren said, smilling at her.

 

"Shut up and help me up."

 

Eren complied and pulled her up. She sat on the carpet, her back leaned against the couch.

 

"So, you met Humanity's Strongest? What's he like now?" she asked, now interested.

 

"A man with black hair, styled into an undercut. He had bags under his poor excuse of eyes. And did I forget to mention that he's a midget? I swear, he's even shorter than Annie! He has the most sassiest mouth and the grumpiest expression on the world. And to top it off, his glare was like puppy eyes compared to Annie's," Eren rushed.

 

"Whoa there, cowboy. What got you in a hurry?"

 

"Maybe it's probably that shortstack almost crashed into me while I was carrying you guys' drinks. He made me mad for almost spilling those precious beverages."

 

"You got that right. We woulda killed you for spilling them. But probably kill that bastard more."

 

"Mmmhmmm."

 

"Anyways, since from what I heard from you, what do you think of your so-called idol?"

 

Eren snorted, "That was when I was like, 10 year old Ymir. Not really idol-like to me now."

 

"Oooooh. Eren take down your walls, and let me take a look what he looks like."

 

Eren immediately allowed Ymir grant access to his mind. He pictured the short bastard, making the frowny face that Levi always seem to wear.

 

"AH HA HA HA!" Ymir cackled as she lay her body onto the carpet again, this time ROFL. "That's Humanity's Strongest?!?! THAT short sonofabitch?! Man, you had weird kinks when you're young!"

 

"Says the one who got her job fired from a goddess of beauty," Eren retorted, a blush spreading around his cheeks.

 

"Touche, Eren."

 

That's when they heard the door slam followed by three pairs of walking feet.

 

"We're back!" they heard Reiner shout.

 

"Hey look it's coffee," Annie said. "And bunch of other shit."

 

"Heeyyyyy! Those shit are actually good back then! Just go give it a try!" Eren shouted back.

 

"And why did you buy more cups, Eren? You're just wasting our hard-earned money," Reiner said.

 

"Fine. Return them back and keep your coffee cold. Those cups can hold in the heat for 6 hours," Eren replied.

 

"Never mind, I'll allow it."

 

Eren heard Bertholdt said. "I think I need some blood. I'm feeling a bit faint."

 

"Don't worry, Bertholdt. I managed to grab some blood bags from the hospital," Annie said.

 

There was some rustling as the bag was passed to Bertholdt. A long gulp followed with a loud smack told everyone that he had clearly enjoyed the blood. The group tried to conserve the blood as much as they can, storing them in the cupboards and hiding them in wine bottles. They have plenty of human blood, thanks to Annie's job. However, they only had about 5 bottles of Vilis blood left, only drunk for emergencies in order to regain their powers after being used.

 

Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt then entered the "living room", carrying their cups of coffees. They were staring at Ymir when they saw her on the floor.

 

"What?" she asked when she noticed them staring at her.

 

"That's the first time I've ever seen you on the floor," Berthodlt told her. "You've refused to sit on the floor since it's you quote and I say, 'Dirty as a fuckin' elephant's asshole.'"

 

"First, as you can see, it's been cleaned up thanks to Eren. Second, well, it's thanks to Eren's little life story of today that I ended up on the floor."

 

"Oh? What is it?" Reiner asked, interested as he and Bertholdt decided to occupy the couch, seeing that Ymir will stick to the floor. Annie decided to join Eren and Ymir on the floor.

 

Eren was about to open his mouth, but like always, Ymir steals the spotlight.

 

"He met Humanity's Strongest."

 

"Humanity's Strongest?" Bertholdt's eye widened. Annie didn't show any signs of surprise although her right eyebrow twitched as she quietly sipped her coffee. Reiner stayed quiet, with a serious thought etched on his face as if he were planning something. This made Eren uncomfortable.

 

"Yea! I even took a look at Eren's mind! He's like-" but Eren cut her off.

 

"Reiner? Are you okay?"

 

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Go on, Ymir," he replied.

 

But that didn't fool the rest of the four at all. Ymir narrowed her eyes.

 

"Reiner. Tell us."

 

Bertholdt began sweating while Annie just stared off at the small cracked window. Eren just stared nervously between the two. Although Reiner was bulky and strong, Ymir had the cleverness and stamina that can easily beat up Reiner if she wanted to.

 

Reiner held his gaze a little longer, but eventually gave in.

 

"I was just thinking.... do you think we should go back to the hunter HQ?"

 

The room went into an awkward silence. Then Bertholdt spoke.

 

"B-but, aren't they going to kill us? I mean, we're vampires now. They will think us as nothing as vampires."

 

"Actually, they might not," Annie said, quietly, causing everyone to look at her. She continued on, "I mean, we have our weapons to show proof that we're from the famous families. Also, from what we came across, the hunters are wondering why there were some places filled with slaughtered Vilis and Domovoi we slayed that Ymir didn't burn up."

 

"So it's my fault that the hunters are confused?" Ymir growled at her. "Sorry, I can't be at two places at once."

 

"Whoa, calm down, Ymir," Reiner said. "But you do have a good point, Annie. We can show up at the HQ, telling them our intentions. We can be of use to them again."

 

Eren, who was staying silent during the whole ordeal, was torn up in the inside. As much as he was excited to see his family and friends again, what would they think of him?

 

"But we can't just waltz in there saying, 'Hey, slayers! We're also your fellow slayers, except turned to vampires! Oh, as a cherry on top, we're from the five noble families of famous slayers! Don't worry, we won't bite you to death because all we will be drinking are fucking Vilis' blood that will make us powered up enough to rule the entire world!" Ymir retorted.

 

"Acutally, no. I have thought of plan to get us into the HQ without any problems. If it doesn't go well, we'll use Eren's powers to escape," he said indifferently.

 

"Oh-hoh. And what is this oh=so majestic plan of yours?"

 

"We're going to hand ourselves to Humanity's Strongest when he's on the night patrol and persuade him to take us there."

 

There was only one person who had replied to that statement. And that person was Eren.

 

".............What."

 

 

 

This is a Begonias ----------------------->    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Finally finished! Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes. Thank you guys so much! I was never so pumped up for a fanfic before! Also please check to see if there's any mistakes I made by leaving a comment. This is supposed to be third POV, but there are times that I will do first POV.


	5. Who the Heck are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERRGGHHHHHH!!!! I'm friggin mad at my brother today! Don't ask why cause he did something that made my parents mad at me. I don't even want to talk about it. Sorry if this chapter is crappy cuz all my fanfics really depend on my mood, and right now, I'm using this chapter as something to take my anger at. Btw, I decided to have the telepathy to be italicized while the apostrophes will be used as regular thoughts. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter!

104th Vampire HQ: Shiganshina City - Night

 

"Leviiiii, good luck hunting!!!!" Hanji cried out, frantically waving her arms side to side. "Bring me back more of those Vilis, please!"

 

"Do it yourself, Shitty Glasses!" Levi called over his shoulders. "No Vili is going to get even near me. Only my blade will!"

 

She pouted at him, but he had already joined his squad as they set forth for tonight's hunting. They walked down the hallway, passing another group that was being prepared. There, Captain Mikasa Ackerman, was telling the leader of the group to hurry up. She looked up and saw Levi looking at her. She gave a small, silent nod, and Levi did the same for her. Mikasa, although they shared the same surname, was not whatsoever related to him. The surname was something he picked up in order to fill in the forms while signing up for the vampire slaying community. The name is one of the few things that reminded Levi of his past life that he doesn't want to talk about. Although Mikasa wasn't related to him, they shared many characteristics that many people can consider them to be siblings. Grey eyes, smooth black hair, having an emotionless mask, hidden muscles, and are good fighters were the ones that mostly stood out. But rumors has it that Mikasa wasn't always like this. She only became like this when her adopted brother, Eren Jaeger, the son of his model, Grisha Jaeger, of the five famous vampire slaying families, was killed by a Domovoi. Since then, she had a raging yet silent vengeance against them. As for Levi, it was because he can't stand the drooling filthy motherfuckers. Although she's younger than him, he respected her because she was straight to the point and did everything she was asked to do, especially when it involved killing vampires, especially Domovois.  Levi hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the boy, due to the fact that Levi was just a recruit, but from what he heard even though Eren was a "Suicidal Bastard", he cared for others more than himself. Levi shook his head, refocusing his attention back on the mission to the assigned area where his squad is supposed to be.

 

"Hanji is excited than usual, huh?" Gunther, one of the members of his squad, asked.

 

"Hmpf. Probably because of the brat we met in the afternoon," Levi replied as they stepped out of the vampire HQ and into the dark city.

 

Petra, another member of his squad, gasped, "Really?! Was he cute, Captain?"

 

"Oh, not you, too, Petra," Levi groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes.

 

"Sorry, sorry!"

 

"Sorry won't make it better, Petra," Auruo, the third member of Levi's group, spoke, imitating Levi's voice.

 

"Oh, go bite your tongue."

 

"Hey-" Auruo began, but as Petra predicted, blood spurted out of his tongue as he chomped his teeth on the small organ. "Shit!"

 

"Good, now everything will be quiet now," Eld, the last member, said.

 

"Hey wait."

 

The members halted at the sound of Levi'voice.

 

"Something's not right here...."

 

"What do you mean, Captain?" Eld asked.

 

"Where the hell are those Vilis? They should be attack us, especially when we're at the deepest part of Vilis appearance territory."

 

Gunther frowned. "Maybe they're farther deep ahead."

 

Levi and his squad went in deeper, and they did finally found the Vilis, but not the way they expected.

 

"Holy shit," Petra cursed, horrified at the scenery before her. Petra never cursed. This showed how bad it was.

 

Slaughtered Vilis littered the ground. Blood was everywhere and the remains of the Vilis were scattered. The damage was seemed to be done with different types of blades, meaning that an unknown group had attacked them. In fact, that said group were standing there among the bunch of dead Vilis. One had just finished off a Vili that had quickly crumpled to the ground, the head decapitated, with a huge sword. The mysterious group contained five members, all wearing dark cloaks, their hoods drawn over their faces. Levi and his squad tensed when one of them looked up to see them. The rest of the unknown group followed the first one's gaze. They and Levi's squad seemed to have a staring contest. Levi heard his squad's swords being drawn, and he himself was about to pull his out too until the one who saw them first spoke.

 

"Are you Captain Levi, Humanity's Strongest?" a male voice said to him.

 

One of the cloaked male's group, a female voice, spoke out this time, "No shit. Obviously it's him. Five members in the group including him. Black hair, sharp grey eyes, and a glare that is like puppy's eyes compared to Annie's. Not to mention, he is a midget."

 

Blood raged in Levi's veins when he heard that last comment, not caring who the fuck this Annie person was. He barely contained himself as he talked to them.

 

"Who the fucking hell are you?!" Levi unsheathed one of his sword, pointing the tip of his blade at the group.

 

"Whoa there! We meant no harm. Actually the four of us except her mean no harm, if you don't count her abusive language," the male said, holding his hands up in surrender.

 

"Yeah, like we should trust strangers in cloaks who just happened to be standing in the middle of massacred Vilis!" Petra retorted in a high voice.

 

"Well, in our defense, they attacked us since they're Vilis. We only defended ourselves. It was not our fault that the Vilis had decided to attack us," the male replied back.

 

"Then you better tell us the fucking reason why the hell you're here," Levi shot back.

 

"Ahhh, I was getting to that part. You see, we actually want to meet you. Except like this." The male shot a hand out and waved at the scenery in front of them, pointing out the dead Vilis.

 

"Meet Captain? Why the hell you want that? We can't even trust you! You may even turn your on our backs!" Gunther shot back.

 

"That's why we decided to choose your squad. We know you're the most capable of killing us if we went awry. But we promise you that we only want to be escorted to the HQ and talk to the higher ups. That way we won't be treated as intruders."

 

"The higher ups? What the hell for?" Eld questioned.

 

The male replied, "You'll see and hear if you agree to escort us there."

 

Levi thought for a moment. The male's voice sounded rather truthful than deceitful.

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the hooded group, still not trusting them. "Then tell me your name. All of you."

 

"Ah, again. You'll learn once we talk to the higher-ups."

 

"Then why the fuck should we trust you?! Tell us something at least that we know who you are," Levi said, with a cold gaze in his eyes.

 

The stranger turned his head to his group. They had some sort of staring contest going on between them. When Levi was starting to become impatient, the male turned his head back at them and spoke.

 

"Okay, let's just not freak out because this reveals a lot of our identity."

 

"Say it."

 

With no hesitation, the male replied, "We're vampires."

 

Despite the male's request, Levi's squad, excluding Levi, jumped up and began to unsheathe their second blades.

 

"Capdain! We shuld jes kill 'em!" Auruo said, his tongue still injured.

 

Petra seemed to be on the same page as Auruo for once. "Don't you dare even get near us!" she snarled at the group. "Sir, we will attack as soon as you give us the order."

 

The cloaked group seemed to be not effected by the Levi's squad's behavior. In fact, they acted like they expected this.

 

"Calm the fuck down."

 

His group looked at their Captain with disbelief.

 

"But, sir! They're vampires! They're enemy to humanity!" Petra protested.

 

"I said calm down, Petra. You too, Eld, Gunther, Auruo. They wouldn't easily give away their identities without a purpose. They must have a reason for seeking me out to escort them to the HQ," Levi said, his voice dangerously calm. He then shifted his gaze at the mysterious group. "Fine. My squad and I will escort you there, but any wrong moves, we will cut you down without any hesitation."

 

"That actually went better than we hoped. Lead the way." The male nodded nodded at Levi's group and motioned his own group to follow.

 

Levi's squad surrounded the group, with Levi in the lead, casting wary glances at the hidden group. The group seems to be upholding their promises, only making chats among themselves. Levi decided to eavesdrop a bit.

 

The female voice came up again, humming. "Hmmmm, yeah, being found in the middle of street filled with dead Vilis, then being pointed with a sword by the one who we're seeking, and revealing our friggin' identities to them. Couldn't have gone any smoother." She then snorted.

 

"Oh, shut up. We had enough of your drama during the fight," a familiar voice hushed her among the group, but Levi couldn't place a finger on whose it was.

 

The female only grunted back, surprising Levi since he thought she would fire another insult back.

 

'Well shit's going to become interesting,' Levi thought, as they headed toward the HQ.

 

 

 

"Ummmm, what are you going to do with those dead Vilis?" another member of the hooded group stammered out.

 

"Tell a group of fresh-kill to clean up the mess."

 

"Oh, ok," the member, another male, replied lamely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. This chapter is shorter than the others. This proves that I have a shitty mood today. Please tell me if there's any mistakes that I need to fix, since I don't feel like beta-ing. Maybe the next chapter will make up for it.
> 
> Also I have a question for you guys, so your thoughts are always appreciated: Who shall do bottom, Eren or Levi?
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes.


	6. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I forgive my parents now. They had fed me potatoes. I am happy. I am typing this on the same night I posted chapter 5. I just decided to post this later on though. Anyhoo, enjoy!

104th Vampire HQ: Shiganshina City - Midnight

 

Whispers were shared as the vampire slayers stared at Eren and the rest of his friends. Levi had already sent a male with dark brown hair and tanned skin ahead to announce their arrival. He held his head up high, although none of the humans can see his face, for it was covered by his hood of his cheap-ass cloak that Reiner managed to somehow save up for.

 

_'After all, we should give them the suspense and surprise,' Reiner wiggled his eyebrows at Eren. Eren land a friendly slap on Reiner's shoulder._

 

Eren stared around, hoping to find someone familiar.

 

_Whoa._ Eren heard Ymir thought. Reiner told them to keep our mind open during this whole ordeal, so now Eren had to suffer through Ymir's thoughts.  _This place is huge. From when I was alive, all we had was about 10 shacks around the world, each only have about 20 people assigned there. Not many people too keen to take on the role as being vampire slayer, you know, cuz it's basically wishing for an early death._

 

_Nobody's gonna die tonight, Ymir._ Eren thought back.  _All of them here are vampire slayers. Before I was kidnapped, there were like 250 assigned to over 200 HQs around the world._ _  
_

 

_How come you never told us about that, Eren?_ Reiner thought.  _We could've went to nearest HQ before we moved._

 

_Well, sorry I didn't know that you want to directly enter an HQ._ Eren shot back.  _Also, you have guts for choosing this particular HQ._

 

_Hm? Why is that?_ Annie joined the conversation, now interested.

 

_Because from what I remember, this particular HQ is known as the 104th HQ, known to contain the best hunters here due to high Vilis appearances here._

 

Bertholdt let out a choke, earning a glare from the female with hazelnut hair and male who's dirty blonde hair looks awfully similar to Levi's. However, Bertholdt ignored them as he cast a worried glance at Reiner.

 

_Reiner._ He whimpered in his head.   _I don't think this is a good idea. What if we get captured and killed?_

 

Reiner held onto Bertholdt's hand, gaining some curious but wary glances from Levi's squad. Luckily, they allowed that gesture.

 

_Don't worry, Bertl. If things don't go as plan, we'll use Eren's power. Aren't you, Eren?_ He shot me a glare under his hood.

 

I felt guilty, scaring Bertholdt.  _Yea, I will. Sorry, Bert. I didn't mean to scare. I'm just saying to be careful._ _  
_

 

_Thanks for the warning, Eren._ Eren can feel the smile behind Bertholdt's words.

 

"We're here," Levi announced, startling the group. Because the group was entirely focused with their conversation, they hadn't realized they approached the doors Eren recognized that led to the higher ups. "Don't you dare do something funny or the 30 vampire slayers that will be there will slay you."

 

"Yippee," Eren heard Ymir muttered.

 

Levi ignored that and knocked the door.

 

"Come in, we have been waiting for you," a familiar voiced boomed behind the doors.

 

_That's Darius Zackley's._ Eren told his friends, as Levi opened the doors.

 

_Who's he?_ Reiner asked.

 

_Ever since the 4th hunter line disappeared, it was decided it was too much for the Jaeger line handle all vampire affairs by themselves. So they chose people they considered to be trustworthy to handle the other share of maintaining the HQs worldwide. My father had chosen Darius Zackley at the time._ Eren replied.  _It's obvious that he would be here since this is the best protected HQ. If he falls, the rest of the HQs fall too._

 

_Great. Thanks for letting us know that we have basically the biggest of the big shots here in this strongest HQ._ Ymir thought sarcastically, as they entered into the room.

 

The trial room was like Eren had remembered when he was 8 years old when his father took him to meet Zackley. It was at this specific place when he first saw the powerful man. Right now, the said man is sitting on the high chair, with two hunters at each side of him. The hunter on Zackley's right was sitting down, with a notebook on his desk and a pen in his right hand to record notes. Eren looked around and with a shock, saw the very people he both hoped and not want to see.

 

_Mikasa. Armin._

 

_Huh? Where?_ Ymir thought. Eren cursed himself, forgetting that he had to share his mind to everyone.

 

_Yeah, yeah. There were many times that we cursed ourselves for forgetting to tune our thoughts out to others. Especially when Reiner and Bert made out. That was something I totally regret listening to._ Ymir said.

 

_Ymir, shut up._ Reiner thought back.  _Now's not the time._

 

Eren barely heard them. Although he was happy to see them, his heart felt disheartened when he saw the way Mikasa glared at them. Even Armin had a cold look on his face as he looked on Eren and his friends.

 

_They don't seem to happy to see us._ Annie thought, following Eren's gaze. 

 

_Well, I was kidnapped by the Domovoi. Can't blame them._ Eren thought back nonchalantly, but actually hurt him when he saw his sister and his best friend stared at him

 

"Captain Ackerman," Zackley boomed. 

 

'Huh?' Eren thought. 'Mikasa is a captain?' But apparently that was not the case. Levi had answered back to Zackley. 

 

_So Levi and Mikasa has the surname._ Eren thought.

 

_Yikes. I won't be surprised they're related actually._ Eren could basically hear the grimace in Ymir's voice.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Why have you brought these vampires into our headquarters?"

 

"Sir, with all do respect, they themselves requested this. They say it would have been better if my squad and I escorted them here, to ensure all of your safety. They even agreed to allow us kill them if they did anything out of control."

 

_Yeahhhhhh. Fat chance, shortstack._ Eren heard Ymir thought. Eren had to bite his tongue from sniggering.

 

"Hm, if that is so, I'll listen to their cases. You and your squad can guard the doors in case if they try to escape."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

_Shame that they don't know about Eren's power. There are practically shadows everywhere._ Ymir deduced. Eren agreed.

 

After Levi and his squad took their positions in front of the doors, Zackley began to question them.

 

"Who are you and why have you come here?" he asked.

 

Reiner began speaking, as planned.

 

"Sir, we are known as the Titans. We are, no lies, vampires. We are here because we have a proposition for you."

 

Cries of dissent and disbelief rose among the sides. 

 

"Don't listen to them, Captain Zackley! It can be a trap!"

 

"They're vampires! We can't trust them!"

 

"We should just kill them on the spot."

 

That last comment came from Mikasa, wounding Eren mentally, but powerful enough to become physical.

 

_Eren. Prepare your powers._ Reiner thought to Eren.

 

Eren thought back.  _Wait for a moment, Reiner. Although he may not seem like it, he takes both sides equally. His decisions are fair, but I will prepare just in case._ As Eren thought of that, the shadows behind them began to waver a bit, but barely noticeable to the humans.

 

Zackley raised his hand, motioning everyone to quiet down. Once everyone was silenced, he talked to Reiner back.

 

"And what is this proposition that you have in mind?"

 

"We ask of you for us to aid you in the hunting of vampires."

 

Shocks were fully displayed upon everyone's faces except Zackley's, who just raised an eyebrow.

 

"And the catch?" Zackley asked cautiously.

 

"There is none, unless you provide us blood and money. Also placing your trust on us."

 

Again, cries of outrage rose that even Zackley can't even quiet down.

 

"There's no way we can trust you guys!"

 

"You'll just sneak on us while we're sleeping!"

 

"Captain Zackley, sir! We await for your orders to kill them!:

 

"OI, shitstains. Quiet down, you have interrupted Captain Zackley, again, basically disrespecting him."

 

Everybody silenced after Levi's short but effective words.

 

"Thank you, Captain Ackerman. Continuing on, why? Why are you helping us?"

 

There's no going back. It's now or never.

 

"Because, sir, we too were vampire slayers."

 

This time, silence filled the trial room. Eren noticed that even Mikasa and Armin were shocked by Reiner's words.

 

"We want to help," Reiner continued on. "We know of the hunter's pride and would not dare betray you. We've been held by the vampires for a long time. It was only 7 years ago that we have escaped from the Domovois who captured us."

 

At that, Eren saw that Mikasa had held her breath.

 

"So, you are willing to help fight for our cause?" Zackley asked.

 

"Yes, sir," Reiner replied.

 

"Hmmmmm," Zackley hummed. He turned his head to the hunter to his left. "What do you think, Captain Smith?"

 

Captain Smith stared at us before replying. "I'll do anything to help fight against the vampires. If it means vampires to help join our cause, then so be it."

 

Zackley nodded. "I agree with Smith here."

 

"So does that mean we have your trust?" Reiner pressed.

 

Smith and Zackley looked at each other. It was Smith who answered Reiner's question.

 

"I wouldn't say that. We'll watch your performance and see how you fare."

 

"Fair enough," Reiner shrugged.

 

"Now that we are cozy with one another, how about revealing us what's under those cloaks of yours, young Titans?"

 

Ymir this time snorted, "Not exactly young anymore, but I guess the thought counts."

 

"Then please, the reveal," Smith urged.

 

"I'll go first," Reiner said. He let down his hood, revealing his face. "I'm Reiner Braun of the 15th Braun bloodline, one of the five founders of the vampire hunter society." He then revealed his Wolverine claws on his fists that were the special weapons of the Braun bloodline.

 

Gasps came everywhere, as soon Reiner finished speaking.

 

It was Ymir's turn. She took off her hood, showing her black hair and tanned skin. "I'm Ymir Dans, the 153rd of the Dans household." She lifted up from her belt the huge silver sword, it's hilt black and gold.

 

Shock was heavy in the air when it was Bertholdt's turn.

 

"I'm Bertholdt of the Hoover line, the 549th descendant," he stated with determination. He brought out Hoover weapon, a ring with two serrated blades attached to either side of the ring, confirming his identity.

 

I saw that Mikasa was breathing deep breaths, and Armin aiding her, pleading her to stay strong.

 

"I"m Annie Leonhardt. I'm the 842nd of my bloodliine." She lifted her lance up, a beautiful silver encrusted with crystals of light blue and sea green.

 

Then it was finally my turn. I slowly removed my hood, displaying my messy hair and bright eyes.

 

"I'm Eren Jaeger, sir. The 1045th of the Jaeger line. Nice to see you again, sir." I brought forth my scythe from the darkness of my cloak, as if I made it appear from my back out of nowhere. 

 

I hear gasps and sobbing. No one needs to tell me that the gasps belonged to Armin and anyone who knew me back then and that the weeps belong to Mikasa.

 

Zackley's eyes shown recognition when he saw me with my weapon. He smiled gently at me.

 

"It's nice to see you again alive and well, Eren. It's been more than 15 years hasn't it?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Eren disconnected with the shadows behind him, now knowing that he didn't need to use the powers. Yet.

 

 

 

 

Those who are curious what the vampires' weapons look like here it is:

 

 

 

 

Reiner: (without the skeletons)  

 

 

 

Ymir:   (the blade is longer)                   

 

 

Bertholdt: (blades are silver, not gold)          

 

 

 

 

 

Annie:     (lance is longer)                 

 

 

 

Eren:    (blade is black)                  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhhh! My right hand is warm while my left hand is cold. So weird!! Anyhoo, I hoped you enjoy this chapter! If there's anything I need to fix, let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes.


	7. Attack on Bloopers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here are some messed up scenes that the actors created! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Seeya Eren

 

The said Domovoi sighed, "I'm sorry, but I - "

 

Then suddenly blackness surrounded him and he disappeared.

 

" - cannot allow that."

 

He suddenly then appeared behind Armin and grabbed hold onto Armin's neck. 

 

"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT, VAMPIRE! YOUR HANDS ARE FUCKIN COLD! ARE YOU FOR REALZ!? DON'T DARE GET DEM FREEZING CLAWS ON MY NECK! AND NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU'RE WEARING THOSE UGLY ASS CLOAK! I SWEAR, THERE ARE LIKE MILLIONS OF STORES OUT THERE, BITCH. BUT NOOOO, YOU JUST HAD TO PICK UP THE MOST RAGGIEST PIECE OF SHIT MY EYES EVER LAID UPON. I MEAN COME ON, I COULD GET THE SAME EXACT THING FOR MY DOG!" Armin sassed. "MMMMHHMMM!" He pouted his bottom lip out to its fullest extent.

 

"Amen," Levi called out behind the set.

 

"CUT!" Titan_Jaeger shouted, while Eren and Mikasa doubled over in laughter.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And with a blink of an eye, he grabbed Eren by the shoulders and before Mikasa and Armin can do anything, the vampire, without any hesitation, sunk his fangs deep into Eren. Eren cried out as dizzying pain bloomed from his neck, like hot fire.

 

"GAHHHHH, Mikasa, Armin! I'm dying!!!!! Them puncture wouunndddsss!" Eren rasped as he oh-ever-so-slowly crumple to the ground. Armin and Mikasa shot Eren an amused glance.

 

"I'm going to kill you, Jaeger!" Titan_Jaeger shouted, throwing a tripod at Eren.

 

Eren dodged and the tripod landed on Remus's face.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He got up and waited for Mikasa to come with him. Mikasa, finally having the news sunk in, cast one longing look where she last saw Eren and the Domovoi.

 

"Goodbye, Eren. You were the stupidest yet greatest brother I ever knew," she whispered in her scarf. "And the most idiotic, the most annoying, the most suicidal, the most imbecilic, the most clumsy, the worst joke maker, the terrible scythe wielder, the.....-"

 

"Oi, Mikasa!" Eren shouted behind the camera, furious.

 

"Cut!" Titan_Jaeger yelled.

 

*_*_*

 

Chapter 2:10 Years? More like 10 Thousand Years

 

He snorted. He telepathic her back.  _Get back to work, Ymir. You're not supposed to be even listening to my thoughts._

 

 _Ohhhhh. Now it's my fault?_  she thought back.  _If you want me to stop, then control your mind and stop thinking out loud!_

 

_Oh, my dear Ymir. Says the one who just announced to the fucking world about your obsession with Christa complex._

 

_Hey! Take that back, fucking Jaeger!_

 

Ymir leaped onto the set and began a brawl with Eren. Punches and kicks were made as they squabbled. 

 

Titan_Jaeger sighed, shaking their head. 'Why must this happen?'

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Let me go!" Eren shouted, as he thrashed around, attempting to escape from the vampire's grasp.

 

The vampire, although surprised at the sudden attack, clung onto Eren as stronger as ever. 

 

"Nu-uh, little fledgling. Lord Verdone told me to keep you where his other pets are."

 

"NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA BE A CAGED ANIMAL, YOU SONOFA-" Eren began, but was cut shortly when the vampire deliver a swift blow to Eren's temple. Eren groaned loudly at the pulsing pain.

 

"THAT HURT YOU FUCKING VAMPIRE! YOU THINK THAT PUNCH WAS JUST FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES, HUH?!?!? WELL, LET ME TELL YOU WHAT. AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" Eren suddenly slammed Remus against the wall. He than ran to the cell where Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie are locked in.

 

"HAHA! HASTA ALA VISTA, LOSERS!" he stuck out his tongue and dashed away.

 

"EREN!!" Titan_Jaeger thundered as they pursuit the fleeing Eren.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eren just gaped at her. "Did you just say you're vampires? Wait, what do you mean I'm a vampire?"

 

Ymir sighed, folded her arms and rolled her eyes. She left her position and took it upon herself to sit on one of the beds in the cell. "You take it, Reiner. I've had enough dealing with this kind of bullshit."

 

"Well, me too, Ymir! Well, seeya later!" Eren had pulled out something around his neck and fished out what looked like a key. He inserted the key to the lock of the cell, turned it, and freed the door.

 

"HAHAHA! Try to catch me!" He raced out.

 

Titan_Jaeger, who had already planned that far away, spoke into their walkie-talkie.

 

"Eren Jaeger has escaped. Repeat, Eren Jaeger has escaped. As soon as you find him, please bring him back on set."

 

As soon as they said that, Levi appear, holding a certain squirming brat hostage.

 

"Lemme go, Levi!"

 

"No. Now go and do your shit."

 

"That's what I was trying to do! I had to use the restroom. My stomach feels like it's going to explode! I think it was because of the burritos we ate for lunch."

 

"Ugh, brat! Why didn't you say so?!" Levi quickly dropped Eren, but Eren quickly regained his balance before smiling again.

 

"You're so easy to be tricked, Levi," Eren said than he disappeared within a blink of an eye.

 

"Eren, you little shit!" Levi, too, also disappeared in order to catch Eren. 

 

'This is going to be a long day,' Titan_Jaeger thought.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _The usual?_  Eren thought back, knowing that each wanted their coffee to be specific.

 

 _Whaddaya think?_ Ymir replied.

 

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe you guys probably want Krispy Kreme to go along with the doughnuts. Or probably you want those new flavor type mocha they're releasing. Who knows?_

 

"Eren........" Titan_Jaeger warned him. rage boiling up their body. "This is the last straw....."

 

 

Chapter 3: Meeting at the Cafe with Shitty Brat

 

"That's right. You're doing fine," she soothed. Then she grinned and sang, "Just let it go~!"

 

Levi's snapped open and he bared his teeth at Hanji. "I'll fucking kill you, Shitty Glasses!" he lunged at her. Many side-viewers began to stop and stare on what's happening between them.

 

"Than would you like to kill some Vilis~?" Eren sang, as he watched the scene between Hanji and Levi play out.

 

"Jaeger, I'm going to kill you, too, right after Shitty Glasses!"

 

"Cut!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Levi, OW! Please stop dragging my hair!" she wailed. "I'm sorry for singing! I'm sorry for calling you a stiffdick! I'm sorry for calling you a shortstack! Please let me go!" Then she paused and grin. "Just let me go~~~!"

 

"That's it, Hanji. I'm fucking tired of hearing that shit! Go to hell!" and with that he smacked her on the side of the head, knocking her unconscious.

 

"Levi!" Titan_Jaeger shouted at him. "Don't hurt the actors until it's time!"

 

"She was asking for it. I'm not sorry."

 

"#Sorrynotsorry!" Armin crowed out behind.

 

"Geez, you guys!" but Titan_Jaeger was also grinning too.

 

"HA! We got you to smile!" Hanji suddenly awoke and cheered when she saw Titan_Jaeger's face.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Ah, watch out!"

 

The drinks were upon Levi's chest before he knew it. He closed his eyes and braced himself, waiting for the crash to come towards him, to have the hot drinks spill over his clean clothes. But that didn't happen.

 

"Are you okay, sir?"

 

......

 

"Yes, you brat."

 

Then suddenly, hot coffee was dumped upon the white shirt Levi wore.

 

"Shit, Jaeger! That burned!"

 

"#Sorrynotsorry, Levi!" Eren smirked and ran out the doors.

 

"Ughhhhhh!!! This is going to take forever!" Titan_Jaeger groaned.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Wow. He just insulted you, and both of them are about your height! I like him already!" she grinned.

 

".....That little piece of fast shit."

 

"Hey, I'm  _your_ piece of shit! And I can't wait to go back in dem ass!" Eren popped out of his hiding place and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Jaeger!" Levi shouted, rushing toward Eren, his face screaming murder. Meanwhile, Hanji looked like she was having a hyperactive seizure.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter 4: The Plan that was never mentioned until the end of the chapter

 

Ymir sighed, relaxing her shoulders when she heard of Eren's excuse. "No, she had come and gone. Like a fragile butterfly."

 

"But wait.... didn't you say you got fire because of her?"

 

"Yep. Instead of paying attention to the boss, I was just ogling at her petite, curvy structure. This somehow made him mad. And then before I know it, I got fired and she disappeared without me asking her phone number....

 

Eren interrupted her, saying, "Ooh, burned! You've been played, sista! And I thought you were the player!"

 

"Eren, for the last time......" Titan_Jager stared murderously at Eren.

 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"A man with black hair, styled into an undercut. He had bags under his poor excuse of eyes. And did I forget to mention that he's a midget? I swear, he's even shorter than Annie! He has the most sassiest mouth and the grumpiest expression on the world. And to top it off, his glare was like puppy eyes compared to Annie's," Eren rushed.

 

"Whoa there, cowboy. What got you in a hurry?"

 

"Oh, actually, Levi had promised me foreplay if I hurry the heck up," Eren deadpanned.

 

"Eren!" Titan_Jaeger chucked an expensive camera at Eren. Eren managed to caught it in time.

 

"Sorry, sorry! I promise not to do it again!:

 

"You'd better!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Oh-hoh. And what is this oh-so majestic plan of yours?"

 

"We're going to hand ourselves to Humanity's Strongest when he's on the night patrol and persuade him to take us there."

 

There was only one person who had replied to that statement. And that person was Eren.

 

"OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! NOT TO THAT SHORT MIDGET!"

 

"EREN!" Titan_Jaeger began chasing him, Eren laughing all the way.

 

"Eren, you're just lucky that Levi isn't here," Annie said, amused as she watched the director finally tackling the actor.

 

 

Chapter 5: Oh, it's you

 

"Who the fucking hell are you?!" Levi unsheathed one of his sword, pointing the tip of his blade at the group.

 

"We're your friendly neighborhood superheroes! We can take down all kinds of monsters and villains. Vilis, no problem. Domovoi? Don't worry. Short midget with a cleaning complex? We'll take care of that! Just call the toll free number of 1(800) Levi-is-an-ass@Titan_JaegerStudio.com. We guarantee fast service in top quality! We hope to make more of your patronage!" And with that, the hooded male handed Petra a card, actually containing the kind of information.

 

"I'll fucking kill you!" Levi lashed at the fleeing hooded group with his plastic sword. "Goddamnit, Titan_Jaeger! Why must you make these swords fake?!"

 

"S-Safety pre-precautions," Titan_Jaeger choked out, while wheezing after muffling their silent laughter.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the hooded group, still not trusting them. "Then tell me your name. All of you."

 

"Well,  _my_ name is Eren Jaeger," One of the hooded stepped out, showing his glowing eyes and a white flashy smile. "I'm 18 supposedly 28 years old. I have brown hair and teal eyes and tanned skin. I like to eat ice-cream and drink coffee. Right now, I'm currently dating with a boyfriend of Levi Ackerman. Oh, yes, before I forget, that's Reiner, that's Ymir, that's Annie, and that's Bertholdt." Eren pointed to each group member as he listed off the names.

 

"Cut! Jaeger!" Titan_Jaeger I yelled at him.

 

Eren stared at me back, innocently. "Which one? Are you calling for me or are you calling yourself?"

 

"Eren!!!!" Titan_Jaeger tackled Eren to the ground with monstrous strength and began hurting Eren.

 

"OW OW OUCH OW OW!"

 

"Serves you right, Eren," Levi said.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Ummmm, what are you going to do with those dead Vilis?" another member of the hooded group stammered out.

 

"We're going to cook them, eat them, and use their skins to make our hunter's clothes," Levi deadpanned.

 

Bertholdt let out a nervous laugh, but when he saw the rest wasn't laughing along with him, each having a serious expression on their faces, he faltered and then fainted. Luckily, Reiner was there to catch him.

 

"Hm, he actually fainted," Levi hummed.

 

 

Chapter 7: The Reveal........ Not

 

"We're here," Levi announced, startling the group. Because the group was entirely focused with their conversation, they hadn't realized they approached the doors Eren recognized that led to the higher ups. "Don't you dare do something funny or the 30 vampire slayers that will be there will slay you."

 

"Try it, midget. I bet you can't catch me with those short legs of yours!" Ymir crowed.

 

"That's it! I have enough with these jokes about my height! I am not going to deal this shit like Edward fucking Elric," Levi stormed out of the set.

 

"Wait! Levi, come back!" Titan_Jaeger fumbled out of their chair. 

 

"No!" he yelled over his shoulder.

 

"Titan_Jaeger."

 

A hand lay on their shoulder and they look up to see Eren smiling at them.

 

"Don't worry, Levi will come back."

 

"How?"

 

"Oh. I know a way. Just let us have time to ourselves for about an hour or so," Eren wiggled his eyebrows as them as he followed Levi.

 

Titan_Jaeger sighed and went to face to the rest of the cast.

 

"No more goddamn mess ups, got it?! Or I swear," Titan_Jaeger lowered their voice by an octave, "That I'll personally rip your guts out and use them to make jewelry, rip your skin off with a rusty saw, and crack your jaw on the pavement so hard that you'll regret for ever living. Oh, trust me. I will do it." They glared at Ymir with the most horrifying look on their face. "Got it?"

 

"Yes, ma'am!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Why have you brought these vampires into our headquarters?"

 

"Sir, with all do respect, they themselves requested this. They say it would have been better if my squad and I escorted them here, to ensure all of your safety. They even agreed to allow us kill them if they did anything out of control."

 

"Yeahhhhhh. Fat chance, shortstack," Eren heard Ymir say.

 

The people in the courtroom groaned.

 

Ymir realized her mistake. "Whoops, I said that out loud, didn't I?

 

Titan_Jaeger facepalmed their head.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _Eren. Prepare your powers._ Reiner thought to Eren.

 

Eren thought back, while wiggling his eyebrows.  _Oh, I will. Thanks for the prep!_

 

"EREN!" Reiner shouted at him while turning red. This made everybody glance at them.

 

"What is it, Reiner?" he asked innocently.

 

"You- you- you-!" he sputtered.

 

"What? All I thought was, 'Oh, I will. Thanks for the prep.'"

 

 _"_ Eren, you dirty, sneaky, little-"

 

"Hey, director! I don't recall this being part of the script!"

 

Titan_Jaeger calmly slid down their chair, walked towards Eren, and began pulling him by the ear, dragging to where the Torture Room is.

 

"OW OW OW! No! Not the Torture Room! Please spare me, oh kind person!"

 

"Too late," Titan_Jaeger said and tossed Eren into the room. "Levi, punish the bad boy for me, will ya?"

 

Levi raised an eyebrow while licking his lips, "My pleasure." He went to inside the room and closed the door before him.

 

Cries, whimpers, and muffled groans came out of the room, there were thuds and bangs as Eren was being 'tortured.'

 

"Everybody can take a coffee break now until those sweet lover birds are done," Titan_Jaeger turned around and said sweetly to the cast. "If anybody decided to something naughty again, your partner will punish you any way they like <3."

 

Reiner and Ymir gulped, while Bertholdt and Christa began wearing smile upon their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done the trend BajanCanadian and ASFJerome did! And that's all folks for now! If enjoyed it, please tell me so. This was just a try!
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes.


	8. That Shitty Little Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, everyone! I'm back alive! My piano test is coming up and I'm using this as my stress reliever. Sorry for any mistakes. Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter while I jump off the cliff.........

104th Vampire HQ: Shiganshina City - Early dawn

 

'That little brat.....' was in Levi's first thought when he saw Kyle, no,  _Eren fucking Jaeger._

 

The people in the courtroom had already stood up to leave.

 

"Captain Ackerman, please take them to the available rooms we have. They may sleep there if they want and they can choose to roam wherever they wish as long they have two vampire hunters to accompany each of them."

 

"Yes, sir," Levi replied.

 

He looked at his squad whose eyes were bulging at the sight of the missing descendants who just appeared.

 

"Oi, snap out of it."

 

His squad seemed to be listening and they snapped back to reality.

 

"We're going to escort them to the rooms at the 3rd level."

 

They nodded.

 

"Oi, brats. Come and follow me."

 

The one called Ymir seemed quite a bit insulted, whereas the two giants, Reiner and Bertholdt just stared him. Annie seemed to be indifferent about it. Eren, however, shot an amused look. Suddenly, the Ymir girl seemed to calm down all of the sudden as if she hadn't seemed as pissed before. Levi stared at his squad and saw that confusion mirrored also on their faces on what just happened between the vampire group. He shrugged and brushed off and led to the way where the rooms were at.

 

They were just down the hallway when a voice called out.

 

"Eren!"

 

The group stopped. Eren turned around, a grimace was on his face.

 

"...Mikasa. Armin," he greeted shortly.

 

"Eren!" Mikasa had tears down her eyes, surprising Levi's squad, including Levi. That girl had barely shown any emotion at all.

 

She stopped right in front of Eren, with along with a boy had long blonde hair tied together in a ponytail, which Levi recognized as Armin, the assistant to Captain Smith.

 

"Eren," the boy, Armin, said softly. "You're alive."

 

"I'm alive," Eren repeated, confirming that he really is here.

 

"Yes, we're alive, they're alive, everyone's alive! Whoopee! Let's go, Eren. We don't have the time around the world. Lead on, shortstack," the Dans girl said sarcastically.

 

Both Captain Ackermans and Squad Levi bristled at the tone of the girl's tone. They did not like how the girl treated them.

 

"Why you-" Auruo started, but then again, bit his tongue. Blood began dripping from his mouth.

 

That's when the vampires all froze. The sight of blood spilling, and the metallic aroma that filled the air caused the vampires to swivel their heads at Auruo with hunger on their faces. Auruo began to back up slowly when he saw that the Titans have their eyes at him. He nervously touched his blade in case if the vampires will attack them. But then suddenly, Bertholdt seemed to snap out of it. He gave a swipe to his fellow vampires and then they seemed to snap out of their daze.

 

Reiner raised his fist to his mouth and coughed. "Sorry. It's been quite awhile since we, er, drank human blood. Bertholdt here is the only that was fed blood recently."

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at them. "What do you mean by that?"

 

"Oh! Actually, Annie here worked in a hospital. She, er, took some of the patients' blood. But with their permission of course," he said hastily. "Anyways, Annie usually can bring one at a time per week, to not get suspicious. Bertholdt is the one who got the recent feed."

 

Annie shot a look at Reiner, her glare that seems to on par on Lev's No, actually, probably even scarier. It seems like she doesn't want to take part of the conversation. However, he didn't cower away from her look, which in this case make it difficult for Levi since his glare is usually what helps him keeps the vampire hunters on line.

 

"Okay, enough talking and start walking!" Ymir demanded. "Oh, I guess you can come, too." She nodded at Mikasa and Armin. "We ain't gonna leave one of our kind by themselves, you know."

 

Mikasa glared at the girl, she was about to open her mouth, but Eren stopped her.

 

"Ignore her Mikasa. She's always been like that."

 

Mikasa then focused her attention back to Eren, her gaze immediately softening. They all began walking towards the stairs.

 

"Are you really okay, Eren? Are you hurt anywhere?" she frantically examined Eren's body. Levi suddenly felt a tight twist coming inside when he saw in the corner of his eyes when Mikasa raked her eyes over Eren's body.

 

"I'm fine, Mikasa. You seem like you didn't get rid of your maternal instinct," he joked. "I'm just.... undead, you can say."

 

"Eren," Armin's voice was strained. His eyes were shimmering with sadness and guilt. Eren stared at the young male before facing Armin and placing his hands on Armin's shoulders, causing Levi's squad to stare at them.

 

"Armin. I don't regret it. I dont' regret pushing you away from that Domovoi's grasp. Sure, there were many things I could of done, but this was my choice. And I don't regret a single ounce of it," Eren told Armin quietly.

 

Levi had heard the story many times. Eren Jaeger had pushed his best friend away from a Domovoi's grasp, risking his life. Eren was then kidnapped by that said Domovoi and went missing, with no body and weapon to go along with his funeral.

 

Armin suddenly began pouring tears.

 

"Armin?!"

 

  
"I'm sorry, Eren. It could of been me! I felt so guilty. I could of done something to save you! But I just sat there, watch you get bitten by that damn vampire!" Armin never cussed. This proves that this was really a big deal to him. "And I know how much you hated the vampires because they killed your parents!" He began to hyperventilate, alarming Eren and Mikasa. Levi's squad was just staring them while the vampires seemed to tune out of the conversation. At least they respected privacy.

 

"Armin, calm down. Take deep breaths. It's alright," Eren soothed, patting Armin down softly at the back.

 

Armin breathed and calmed down.

 

"Armin, I already went through that shit of 'I can't believe I'm a vampire!' They helped me through that," Eren nodded his head towards the vampires.

 

"No, shit," Ymir murmured. "You were stubborn to the core when we first met. It was the experiments that you finally believed."

 

"Experiments?" Mikasa said sharply. "What experiments?"

 

Now that made the squad, Levi, and Armin interested. Eren began to pale immediately. His face then hardened and went to shut-down mode.

 

"Ymir!" he hissed at her.

 

"Whoops! Slip of the tongue. Sorry, Eren!" Ymir actually did look apologetic.

 

Eren said nothing, just nodding at her once displaying that he forgave her.

 

"What experiments, Eren? Tell me!" Mikasa pressed on, determined to squeeze out that answer.

 

"Sorry, miss," Reiner finally spoke up. "Even though you're Eren's sister, we can't tell you. This is a touchy subject for all of us. Please don't make us say it. We will eventually open up, but not now. Especially when Eren is just a fledgling and still trying to recover."

 

Levi was now becoming more interested. Experiments, hm?

 

"But that doesn't mean we aren't weak," Annie added.

 

"We will take on to those who dare block our path," Eren said, agreeing. "Especially vampires. I haven't broke my vow just yet."

 

Then, suddenly, their eyes flashed into a different color. But instead of the common vivid red that the Vilis and Domovoi have, the Titans have shining gold that covered their eyes. Their expression became cold and determined. The rest except Levi who just looked bored although actually impressed, shivered at the uncommon sight. The Titan then reverted their eyes to normal color.

 

"Anyways," Eren continued on as if what just happened never existed. "How are the others in the squad doing?"

 

"Actually they're all here. They were quite determined to dedicate their lives to vampire slaying after you disappeared." It seems like Armin recovered after the golden eye scene.

 

"Even Horseface?" Eren asked, disbelievingly.

 

Levi snorted inwardly, knowing who Eren was referring to.

 

"Yes, although I think he only wanted to get in here due to how comfy this place is."

 

"Ah, that sounds more like him. Why wasn't he at the courtroom though? Couldn't smell him."

 

Mikasa and Armin ignored the part about smelling. "He's on the patrol with Marco, Sasha, Connie, and Christa."

 

"So it's Horseface with Freckled Jesus, Potato Girl, Bald Kid, and Bad-Ass Vampire Slaying Blondie. Nice group."

 

"We're here."

 

Levi interrupted their talk by stopping at the rooms. There were exactly 5 rooms for each of the vampires to live in.

 

Ymir whistled when she opened one of the doors and explored around the room. "This actually looks better than that shitty-excuse of an apartment we were staying."

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"Don't ask." was the reply he received.

 

"Okay then, you're dismissed, my squad and I will come back to show you around the HQ. No funny business." Levi added with the glare of his own.

 

Of course, the group didn't flinch.

 

"Like there is anything funny around here," Ymir muttered. "Also we don't need you. We got Eren here along with his buddies." She whacked Eren on the back to further prove her point. That whack resulted some bone-cracking that even made Levi cringe. Mikasa was about to surge over to her, rage upon her face, but luckily Armin was holding her back by grabbing her arms.

 

"Ow, Ymir," Eren whined. He rubbed his back. Then he quickly bent forward, issuing more cracking noises and fixing up his back. "There. That's better. You hit too hard, Ymir."

 

Levi, his squad, and Eren's friends just stared at them with eyes full of shock. The boy just passed off his broken back as if it were an everyday thing.

 

"Okay," Levi said slowly. "Let's pretend we didn't hear that. Continuing on, a lot has changed during the past 10 years, so you can't exactly rely on your little boy toy." At that Eren sputtered while Annie just barely lifted up her lips. Ymir, however, looked like she was between laughter or anger. "Also," Levi added. "As you heard, I was ordered to have at least two vampire hunter to each of you to watch all of you over."

 

"You know, this place is practically swarming with vampire hunters. We're basically watched 24/7." Ymir answered, dryly.

 

Levi ignored that, remembering  that he wants to talk to a certain brat. He turned to his squad and the two tag-alongs.

 

"You are all dismissed. Go back to your stationary and resume your duties."

 

"Yes, sir," Petra, Gunther, Auruo, and  Eld shouted in reunion. However, Mikasa just reluctantly nodded at him. They all left, leaving Levi and the vampires. The vampires were about to go into their assigned rooms, but Levi called out to one vampire in particular.

 

"Oi, brat. Stay. I want to talk to you."

 

The other vampires incredulously looked at the small captain but he ignored them, fixating his vision on Eren. Eren sighed.

 

"You go on guys. I'll let you know if things are going bad. Go on," Eren insisted as the vampires hesitated. The two blonde vampires and the tall one nodded and went inside their rooms. However, Ymir stared at Eren, a little too long for Levi's liking, for a while before agreeing to Eren's request. When the final doors were shut, Levi immediately spoke.

 

"So, Kyle Hunter, huh?"

 

Eren just shrugged back at Levi. "Kyle was just a random name, and Hunter is the English meaning of my real last name."

 

"Hmpf."

 

"Soo.........."

 

Awkward silence fell between the two.

 

"It's nice...... to see you again?" Eren said weakly.

 

"For your information brat, I swear to kick your ass from here to Trost for insulting me twice."

 

"Huh?" Eren momentarily looked confused. "What do you-" Then realization hits. "Ohhhhhh. You mean the time called you short?"

 

Levi growled at him. He stared at the boy's shining fucking round eyes, those stunning orbs of teal.

 

"So, you have a Napoleon complex, hm?" Eren teased.

 

".....That's it, get to the training grounds when we come to pick you up, and I'll kick your ass all the way to Stohess."

 

Then Eren did what every single brat will do. He. Fucking. Stuck. Out. His. Tongue. 'Oh god, that tongue looks soft and delicious. I can just ea- wait, what.' Levi thought.

 

"You godda cad meh den," Eren mumbled around his tongue while smiling cheekily. He quickly went into the room and slammed the door before Levi could say another word. Levi stared wide-eyed at the door.

 

The brat actually made fun of Levi again.

 

Levi decided to bring Hanji with him next time they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh. Done. So done. I feel like just dangling there with a 3DMG. Like Sasha and Mikasa when they were just hanging there during practice. Please put in the comments below if you see any mistakes, since I'm too tired as shit to beta this.
> 
> What Eren was saying while sticking out his tongue was, "You gotta catch me then."
> 
> Please leave a comment, kudos, and potatoes.


	9. Hanji the Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hoo, my peeps! As I progressed in the story, I realized something. I had made Ymir into a Mikasa. Ymir, the one who's always the sneaky, is really good friends with Eren in contrast to the canon version. That hasn't really crossed my mind when I began this fanfic. I only meant for Ymir to be the female version of Jean. So, it's like some sort of frenemies going on here. Friendly rivalry. But of course, Levi is suspicious with the relationship between Ymir and Eren. Hu hu.
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter! :)

104th Vampire HQ: Shiganshina City - Afternoon

 

'Really.' That was the first thing that came to Eren's mind. After his little teasing with Levi, he decided to go to sleep. Unfortunately, the walls of the rooms where the same as ever in the HQ. Completely not sound-proof. Reiner had decided to pay Bertholdt a little visit. It took a lot of groaning, hissing, and booing from him, Annie, and Ymir to finally bring the mood down between the two vampires in heat. Before Eren knew it, it was afternoon and the door was being rapped rather loudly, giving Eren a major headache. He groaned as he got up from the comfortable bed. He walked towards the door and opened the knob, only to be tackled by a mess of brown-red hair.

 

"Oh my god! Kyle!" she squealed. "You're actually Eren Jaeger!  _The_ Eren Jaeger! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god~!" she cried as she gave a hug that wasn't as bad compared to Ymir's slap in the back. Eren looked at the woman more carefully and realized it was the woman he had seen with Levi at that coffee shop.

 

"Oi, Hanji. Get off him."

 

Eren looked around and saw that Levi was standing at the doorway, with a pissed off look on his face. Hanji released Eren and pouted at Levi.

 

"Whyyyyyy~, Leviiii? This is the adorable kid with the amazing eyes we met at the coffee shop! The cutie-patootie that turned out to be one of the famous vampire generations and a vampire himself!" She then turned around to face Eren, her eyes gleaming like a wolf's. "You now have to let me test you! This is amazing! To witness such an event! And that scythe! So gorgeous! May I see it?!" she asked, excitedly. Eren seemed disturbed from being called a 'cutie-patootie'.

 

"Er, maybe later?"

 

There was a snort of laughter behind Levi, and Eren saw that Reiner and the rest were waiting there, including the people of Levi's squad. Ymir had a smirk on her face, her face amused.

 

"Cutie-patootie, huh?" she teased.

 

"Oh, shut up, Ymir," Eren shot back.

 

"Shame, you're vampire. I would love to see your face heat up in embarrassment."

 

"All the benefits that come being a vampire, Ymir."

 

"Oi, shut your needless chatting and let's go. I presume that you need blood? Hanji here managed to get some so you could at least survive."

 

And that, Eren straightened up, his eyes brightened. 'God those bright eyes.' Levi thought.

 

Eren walked out of the room, Hanji following him, and closed the door behind him. The large group then made its journey to Hanji's lab. On the way to the lab, Eren looked around, recognizing some parts of the HQ. The lobby, the game room, the lounge, the telephone room, the sex toys room. Don't ask. It was only few minutes until they arrived at the cafeteria. Eren heard the chattering in the cafeteria stopped as the people occupying it turned around to stare at them. Eren felt a little bit uncomfortable, the hundred pairs of eyes, full of distrust, disbelief, malice, anger, and hatred that were directed towards the Titans. But there was one table in particular that caught Eren's attention. His fellow, no,  _former_ teammates. It seems like his teammates entirely focused their vision on Eren. Mikasa and Armin were there, they seemed okay, but it was the others. Sasha and Connie just looked at him, dumbfounded, with food stuffed in their cheeks. No surprise there. Marco was looking at him with pity. Mina and Thomas just looked at Eren with distrust. And then, Jean and the others were staring with outright hatred. Eren then felt a tug on his cloak. He turned his head and saw Ymir telepathed to him.

 

_That's her! The small, petite blonde beauty that got me distracted!_

 

Eren slowly turned his head, fearing for the worst. He saw Christa just simply looking at them.

 

 _Ymir._ He thought slowly. _That is Christa, the bad-ass Vampire slaying blondie I was talking about earlier. Don't mess with her. She's literally an avenging angel._

 

Ymir just hummed back. Eren wasn't religious, but he wished Ymir the best of luck. 'Oh god, please help Ymir endure the path she's about to enter.'

 

"What the hell you're all staring at?"

 

Levi's voice rang across the room, causing the staring vampire hunters to quickly turn back to their business. Eren noticed with a heavy heart that his former teammates lingered their mixed gazes at him before returning back to eating.

 

"Come on, let's go. Don't pay attention to these fuckers."

 

The group trudged on, eventually arriving to Hanji's lab. Eren was about to step into the lab when he saw Levi's squad, including Levi, hung back. Levi caught Eren's confused look.

 

"No way in hell I'm going to that shitty-excuse of a lab."

 

"Aww, Levi. It's not  _that_ bad!"

 

"Shitty glasses, from the past to the present into the future, I'm not going to make a step into this fucking mess of a lab of yours."

 

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

 

The moment Hnaji and the Titans entered the lab, Eren can see why Levi and his squad refused to come. However, it's bearable compared to that Domovoi's castle. Obvious disgust appeared on the faces of his vampire companions, but the same thought have been running through their minds. Better than that castle. The lab was practically trashed. Unidentifiable liquid and mountains of papers were everywhere on the floor. The tables were groaning under the weight of research paper stacked up to the ceiling. Smoke was coming somewhere around the room and the stench smelled a bit like a dog that rolled over its own poop.

 

Hanji then brought forth 5 bags of blood. Eren smelled the bags, the bags of delicious goodness. O+, one of the most common ones and it was Eren's favorite. Annie huffed under her breath, and Eren grinned internally. Annie preferred blood that was considered rare, most notably, AB blood. However, the tantalizing smell of the blood, overcame the barriers as the vampires eagerly took the bags. They opened their mouths and let their fangs pop out, then sinking them through the plastic and into the blood. Eren hummed approvingly. Bloooooooooood.

 

While they were feasting, Hanji took upon herself to grab a notebook and pen, staring at the scenery that unfold in front of her. Reiner was the first one to notice this, since he was the one among the vampires who hadn't had a drink for the longest. The thirst for blood made him finish the blood within three gulps.

 

"Is there anything you need?" he asked rather hesitantly.

 

"Oh, don't mind me," she waved her hand. "Just admiring the view. It's quite fascinating, in fact."

 

"You're a strange one, miss," Bertholdt said.

 

Then Hanji managed to cackle loudly, drool threatening to spill from her lips. She bent over and began wheezing the life out of her. The Titans looked at her with concern as she hobbled to the door. She opened and basically shouted right in front of Levi's face, spitting drool all over him.

 

"HE CALLED ME MISS! DIDJA HEAR THAT, LEVI! I'M FINALLY READY TO DIE!" she shouted happily.

 

"HANJI, WHAT THE FUCK!?!" he shouted. "YOU FUCKING SPAT ON ME!" He drew out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sticky drool off his face. Berthodlt looked downright terrified when Hanji spun around and launched herself back at him.

 

"You're my new buddy now, vampire! I like you! You GOT to let me experiment you!" she exclaimed.

 

That's when Reiner pushed Berthodlt behind him, using his body to protect Bertholdt from the mad woman.

 

"Mi-, er, Hanji. Please calm down. You're scaring my mate."

 

That's when Hanji let out a high-pitched squeal, causing all of us, except herself, to cover their ears. 'Thank the fuck God that this isn't Twilight. My ears would of have bled.' Eren thought.

 

"Mates?! You have mates?! How does it go? Vampires can love each other? Can you feel some sort of attraction to one another? Can you make babies!?"

 

Bertholdt and Reiner sputtered hearing the last sentence.

 

"Hanji, shut the fuck up. You're making them embarrassed. I take it that they have already fed. We have to show them their way around this huge fucking HQ," Levi intervened, saving the Titans from answering the humiliating questions.

 

"AWWW, Levi."

 

"Oh, don't bother on the first floor," Ymir spoke up. "We already heard Eren listing off the rooms when we were on our way here." 

 

Levi glared at the Titans. "What? I didn't hear him at all."

 

 _Ymir!_ Reiner, Bertholdt, and Eren though-shouted at her. The telepathy is supposed to be a secret only for the Titans.

 

But luckily, Ymir managed to pull up a lie to save them. "He was mouth-wording. And due to our amazing skill of being able to read lips, we can understand every word he says." Okay, that was the lamest excuse Eren had ever heard.

 

Levi still looked disbelievingly at that them, but decided not to push the fact.

 

"Anyhoo, what I'm trying to say is, to the training grounds!" Ymir said.

 

Levi's squad and Hanji decided to comply to the TItan's wishes, and they went off for the training ground. The moment they reached outside, Eren smiled with pure bliss. The warmth of sunlight ,spread throughout his body. He knew the others were feeling the same way too. The air was fresh and crisp and the trees were lazily swaying their branches. Birds chirped, their sweet voices across the sky. Eren saw that the training grounds were exactly the way it was. The stretch bare dirt that covered the majority of the land with grass surrounding the edges. There were already some vampire hunters there, training. That's when the Titans realized that the vampire hunters were gawking at them.

 

"What?" Eren asked, a bit self-conscious.

 

The ginger hair, Petra, spoke. "You're standing."

 

"Um, yeah. We're standing," Ymir said, as if she was stating the obvious. "We're all standing."

 

"No." It was Eld who spoke up. "We mean, you're standing in the sunlight. Without burning. Not melting like the Wicked Witch of the West, you know?"

 

Realization dawned over the Titans.

 

"Oh, yeah. That." Reiner scratched his neck. "Er, I guess you can say we're immune to sunlight. Don't know how, but it happened." He added the last part with a shrug.

 

But the Titans knew what the vampire hunters were thinking. One of the weaknesses of the vampires can't be used on the Titans. One less advantage for the hunters to slay them if the Titans stepped out of line.

 

"Hmmm, interesting," Hanji hummed.

 

"Makes us feel human again," Bertholdt added quietly.

 

Silence fell upon them, after hearing Bertholdt's words.

 

"Hookay, that was a nice dramatic scene. Now what we need is some action!" Ymir interrupted. She then turned to the rest of the Titans. "Who's up for it?"

 

"Wait. Why aren't you asking us to fight you?" Gunther asked cautiously.

 

"If we challenge you, the other vampire slayers will think we are purposely attacking you and they will kill us. Also, you don't have any regenerative abilities like we have, so in case we suffer some sort of damage, we can heal. We are too strong for you to handle," Annie replied coldly.

 

Levi's squad looked quite surprised and insulted of Annie's speech. Makes sense when the squad was known for having the most vampire kills. Levi looked downright murderous of being indirectly called weak.

 

"Hey! We can take you on, you fi-" Auruo snapped, but again bit his tongue. This time, no blood seemed to flood out. 'What's with this man and his tongue?' Eren thought.

 

Hanji clapped her hands, trying to enlighten up the mood. "Okay, okay. Break it up, break it up! We're all good buddies from here on out! In fact, I want to observe how these vampires fight. If you don't mind," she added.

 

"Nope. We don't mind at all," Ymir replied indifferently. Then she locked her gaze on Eren and grinned wickedly. "Wanna take up a challenge, Eren? I know how much you hate being the bird in a cage."

 

Looks of surprise flashed across the squad's faces and the surrounding vampire hunters around us, who decided to eavesdrop on them.

 

"Hm, you got that right, Ymir," Eren hummed. "Bring it on, dragon-breath."

 

"Same to you, Suicidal Bastard."

 

They took their places on the ground. Onlookers began to surround them, interested of the scene that began to unfold them. Among them were Armin, Mikasa, and the rest of the gang. They were taken aback when the well-known nickname they used on Eren during their training days appeared from the female vampire's lips. However, since they were so mixed into the crowd, Eren didn't even see them.

 

"Powers allowed, Reiner?" Eren called out. Hanji began to look excited at the mention of 'powers.'

 

"Powers? What powers?"she asked, but Reiner shook his head.

 

"No. Only to use them to bring out your weapons. We have an audience, as you can see. Better play safe than sorry." The crowd looked a bit startled at the vampire's concern of their well-being.

 

"Hmpf. Fine. Ready, Eren?" Ymir called out, the smirk on her face.

 

"Ready." Eren gave her a shit-eating grin at her.

 

They both charged at each other. The crowds were confused. Are they going to fight hand-to-hand? But no that wasn't the case.

 

Ymir's hands began to flicker with light. Scarlet and bright orange flames then began to surround her hands. It bloomed, causing a heat wave that the onlookers can feel. It lengthened and took upon a shape, the blazing form of a sword. Eren, however, had his shadow, from behind him, reach out from the ground, covering his hands up. Dark mist was emitted and began swallowing his hands. The shadows twisted and formed into a weapon, the shape of a scythe. When the weapons clashed, the true forms of the weapons were seen. The flames were extinguished, leaving a huge silver blade with a hilt covered in black with a little golden flame decorated on it. Eren's shadow faded away, leaving behind a huge black blade, it's tip sharp and pointy as ever, perfect for slicing body parts up.

 

They jumped away from each other, preparing themselves for the next clash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, done~! I'm in a good mood today, my lovely peeps. I have triumphantly remembered all my songs for this piano test. Can't say I did too well on two of the songs. Oh well.
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes. :)


	10. Brawl between Two Titans. And then the Brawl Against Horseface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm, the chapter title I made sounded more like the titan battle between Eren and Annie at Stohess in the anime. Do you think I should change the 104th HQ to be at Stohess City or stick it with Shiganshina? 
> 
> Yays! I had reached 104 kudos! :D
> 
> Also, I decided to use Christa instead of Historia in this fanfic. Christa sounds more innocent.
> 
> Oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

104th Vampire Training Grounds: Shiganshina City - Afternoon

 

Eren and Ymir then raced at each other, clashing their weapons again. Ymir then aimed a kick at Eren's ankle, but he leaped away just in time. He then twirled his huge scythe like it was baton and swung sideways to aim at Ymir's body. She blocked it just in time by using her huge sword. She single-handedly tossed the scythe aside, then positioned both hands on the sword's handle, raised it just above her shoulder and rushed forward. Eren then flashed his eyes, the orbs turning golden as he quickly side-stepped away from Ymir, making her rush towards nothing.

 

"Hey!" she complained. "You're not allowed to use your powers!"

 

"Actually, Reiner said we can't use our  _special_ powers. He didn't say anything about using our regular vampire powers!"

 

"That's...... actually true," Reiner thought for a moment.

 

She gritted her teeth. "Fuck you, Eren!"

 

"Sorry, Ymir," he called back. "I don't think you have the right genitals for that!"

 

She growled, causing the audience watching to have shivers down their backs. Her eyes flashed bright gold, contrast against her dark skin and hair. She lunged again, this time only one hand holding the heavy weapon. Eren took a swing again, aiming for Ymir's neck, forcing her to block it just above her head.

 

But even though Eren was the youngest of the Titans, his strength was seen considerably. The scythe kept edging closer and closer to Ymir's body, causing her to struggle to keep the scythe's deadly blade away from her body. Then suddenly, Eren smirked. He slowly angled the scythe, making sure Ymir hadn't noticed it. When the blade was basically surrounding her body, he tugged the blade gently, resulting the blade to catch Ymir off guard by the back. The blade pierced her, but not enough to be consider a lethal blow. He dragged her closer to him and grabbed her on the shoulder. He kicked behind her ankle, causing her to fall backwards. She spun in the air and landed awkwardly back on the dusty ground, her back on the floor and bent over while her legs are above her head. She groaned. The crowd stared the now finished fight with awe.

 

"And the winner is Eren! Congrats! You've improved considerably," Reiner praised Eren.

 

"Thanks, Reiner," Eren beamed.

 

"You used the move I taught you, didn't you? Good job," Annie said apathetically, although her face showed some of surprise.

 

Eren didn't comment on that, just grinned wider.

 

'He's exactly like a dog,' Levi mused, ignoring the sharp pain when he saw Eren grinning at the two Titans.

 

During the whole fight, Levi was silent, studying the fighting techniques the Titans used. Or more like, he was studying Eren's body. The way Eren twisted his body, to move back. The light foot falls Eren made to quickly dodge Ymir's offense. The way Eren swung the scythe so fluently, maybe even better than his father. And the precise and fast movements Eren created when he kicked Ymir down. Levi was impressed. The kid showed determination and skill to become what he is now. Even though Eren became the one being he hated, he took advantage of it and risked his life by coming back to the HQ to show that his revenge for vampires still exists.

 

"Owwwwww, Eren," Ymir groaned.

 

"Sorry, Ymir," he said, and gave a hand to her.

 

She grabbed it, and Eren pulled her up. Some feeling Levi can't understand bugged him. What was it? Why did it appear when he saw Ymir touching Eren's hand? He looked around and saw that he wasn't the one who was irritated. Mikasa was looking a bit annoyed at Eren's friendliness with the Titans. But Levi's confusion was with Captain Lenz. She looked irked. Levi decided to intervene, but someone else beaten it to him.

 

"So, I see you've improved, huh, Eren."

 

Eren froze and slowly turned around, a clear disgust shown on his face.

 

"Jean. Nice to see you again, although I already seen your ugly jackass face at the cafeteria. Along with the.....  _others_ ," Eren replied stiffly. "It has been ten years since I was kidnapped by the Domovoi, of course I would have to improve if I want to reach my goal."

 

Levi saw some of the members who were staring at Eren at the cafeteria, glancing at the floor looking guilty. Among them were the slayers Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, and Marco Bodt. Obviously, Mikasa and Armin were guilty, but didn't hung their heads down. Others didn't look so quite guilty, but only because Eren was a vampire who dared to set a foot in a Vampire Slaying HQ.

 

"Hmpf. If I was in your footsteps. I'd rather kill myself then become a monster," Jean retorted.

 

Levi could feel fury pulsing through his veins. 'How dare he?!' he thought. 'Eren had brought up the courage to come here, and yet he's treated as a monster!' The very image of Jean being lynched apart came in mind.

 

"Jean!" But there was another who can rival his fury and that was Mikasa. She looked furious, as if determined to rip Jean as if he was the monster, not Eren. She would of have leaped on Jean, if it weren't for Armin and Connie holding onto her arms and Sasha clinging on to her waist. Blood seemed to drain from Jean's face when he saw Mikasa's fury.

 

"Jean."

 

Jean whipped his head at Eren, who seemed weirdly calm about the whole situation.

 

"That was actually my first thought. But thanks to them," he nudged his head at the Titans, "I have decided to become a weapon that the vampire slayers can use to defeat the Vilis and Domovois once and for all. Unlike ten years ago, I have trained diligently for the upcoming battles I have to face on. I actually think before I charged on. In other words, I have changed. I had hoped to prove being useful to humanity, to ensure them that I wasn't a danger. But look at you!" Eren spat. "You're here just wasting your lazy horse ass away, and if I recall, you only trained to get the luxurious life! I, on the other hand, had a different purpose and that was vengeance." Then Eren narrowed his eyes, flashing into a burning gold. He growled, dropping his voice an octave, his tone murderous. "And if you and the others decide to disrespect that, you guys are always welcomed to come and fight me. Because I  _will_ be prepared! So, come, Jean! Let's have a brawl here and right now to prove the struggle and hardships I fucking endured compared to your easy lay-back style that you had in this HQ!"

 

He let go of Ymir's hand, somewhat relieving the feeling Levi had. Eren took hold of his scythe and readied his position, an angry expression on his face as he faced Jean.

 

And like the good sister Eren has, Mikasa pushed Jean forward into the arena.

 

"Mikasa!" Marco protested in shock. Mikasa returned a "I don't give fuck since he decided to be a dick to my brother, so he deserved this" glare.

 

Jean sighed and positioned himself.

 

"Fine. This should be a piece of cake. I ranked higher than you. If you had changed, that means I changed too," Jean smirked. "But I will only fight you through hand-to-hand combat. Don't want that scythe sticking into my body. Oh also, no vampiric abilities. Fight me like an ordinary man."

 

Levi snorted inwardly and crossed his arms. Jean would do anything to avoid getting on missions. Although lazy, Levi noticed with some acknowledgment that Jean had some skill on missions, but from what he reviewed, Eren is now at a higher level.

 

"Sure, why not." Eren's scythe then melted, falling into the shadows that was behind Eren. Levi was fascinated by this. Is this what they meant by 'special powers'? From what he sees, Ymir had the power of fire while Eren can control the darkness. He wonders what the other Titans can do. It seems like Hanji was thinking the same thing since she was vibrating like if she was producing caffeine instead of insulin.

 

Eren rose both fists up, his right farther away from him compared to his left. His right foot has slightly moved forward while the left foot stayed at the same spot. His face was pressed into fierce concentration and anger for being provoked.

 

"Ready....... go!" Reiner yelled, beginning the fight.

 

Jean charged, yelling at the top of his lungs. Seriously. What is it with guys yelling at the top of their lungs? Is it for self-encouragement? Well it seems it didn't work because Eren, who just looked bored, side-stepped away from him and kicked him in the shins. _Hard_. Jean yelped at the pain, lost his balance, and fell face first flat onto the ground. Taking advantage of it, Eren placed one foot on Jean's back to make sure Jean doesn't get up.

 

".......That was the most anti-climatic scenes I have ever seen in my entire life, not counting Twilight's shots of that chick and that vampire just staring at each other," Ymir snorted.

 

"Yea, even I think that was pathetic," Levi heard Connie whispered to Sasha.

 

Jean shot Eren an evil glare for humiliating him in front of the vampire slayers. Eren just simply rolled his eyes before lifting his foot off Jean's back. Jean slowly picked himself up, shot another glare at Eren's way who was now standing by the rest of the Titans, before returning to the crowd.

 

It was just then Levi realized that the sun was going down. 'Shit. It's time.'

 

"Okay, everyone, break apart. The sun is going down. Go to your assigned positions!" he ordered.

 

"Yes, sir!" and everyone, except his crew including the Titans, scrambled away. Correction, everyone except Levi's squad, the Titans, and Mikasa was left on the training field. Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"I believe I said you're dismissed, Captain Ackerman," Levi said.

 

Mikasa stubbornly replied, "Sir, I wished to stick next to Eren. I don't want him to get into trouble."

 

Levi opened his mouth to counter back, but Eren sighed and butted in.

 

"She won't stop until she get what she wants. Just let her come."

 

Levi reluctantly gave a grunt, which Mikasa and the Titans took as a 'yes'.

 

"So...... what do we do?" Reiner asked.

 

"Simple," Levi replied, prepping up his squad. "You'll be going hunting with us tonight. Show us your skill and loyalty that you are determined to defeat the Vilis and Domovois."

 

"I thought seeing us last night in that ring of massacred Vilis is good enough," Ymir said dryly.

 

"You said it was only for self-defense. Not exactly meant for us. Prove to us that you really mean to dedicate your cause to us," Petra piped up. 

 

The Titans looked at each other and then nodded back at Levi.

 

'This is going to be an interesting night,' Levi thought.

 

 

Buddy Eren and Ymir ---------------->    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Please excuse any mistakes since I haven't beta it.
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes!


	11. We are the Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haiiiii, my lovely peeps! I have gotten 123 kudos so to celebrate, I have released this chapter! Yay! :D
> 
> I have been busy with other fanfics as you may have known such as Warriors' Love, Strongest et l'espoir de l'humanité, Firmissimis Enim et Spem Generis Humani, and My Violent Teacher.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the support. I'm just letting you all know that on April, May, and June, I won't be posting as often due to AP Tests, finals, and etc.
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter!

Shiganshina City - Night:

 

Eren was standing at the entrance of the HQ along with the other Titans, Levi's squad, and Mikasa, waiting for a certain someone to come. Apparently, the Hanji woman wanted to come along to see more how the Titans fight since Eren's fight with Ymir was "fascinating." Eren became irritated and impatient. Hanji was taking too long. Through the shadows he already connected, he could already sense that 3 Vilis were at Maria's Cafe, 5 at the hospital Annie used to work, and 2 near the apartment the Titans used to live in.

 

"When the hell is she going to be here? Is she going to keep us here all night?" Eren asked irritably.

 

Levi snorted in reply. "Maybe she will. It's her after all."

 

Luckily, Lady Fortune seems to shine upon their favor when Hanji appeared from the door, bushy hair, toothy grin, huge goggles and all.

 

"You're late, Shitty Glasses," Levi snarled.

 

"Sorry~!" she sang. "There were so many things I can do to study you Titans! But Moblit stopped me from taking everything, so do not fret~!"

 

Levi slapped a hand over his face. "Let's just get this over with." He then led the group out into the streets.

 

Eren and Ymir mused on what they just saw. Annie and Mikasa just seemed indifferent about it, and of course, Reiner and Bertholdt had some respect to tune out what's not their business.

 

 _Whoo-hee. And I thought you were enough, Eren._ Ymir thought privately to Eren.

 

_Ymir, nobody friggin' says 'Whoo-hee' anymore. You sound like a cowboy or something._

 

 _Then what do people in this era say?_ Ymir challenged.

 

_Anything except 'Whoo-hee.'_

 

 _Ha ha._ Ymir mumbled.

 

 _Yep, it was nice laugh wasn't it?_ Eren teased.

 

"So, Eren."

 

Eren blinked, noticing now that Mikasa is addressing to him. "Yes, Mikasa?"

 

"Why are you just staring at her while not saying anything to her? Are you both together or something?"

 

In front them, Levi took a little stumble but quickly regained his balance. His squad stared at him, but Levi continued on as if nothing happened. Eren ignored him.

 

Ymir snorted while Reiner let out a barely contained shout. Bertholdt struggled to keep a straight face on while Annie had her shoulders shaking, her face looking like she was about to constipate. Mikasa, Hanji, and Levi's group except Levi who was focusing their surroundings were staring at them. Eren just simply rolled his eyes.

 

"No, Mikasa. We're just something like me and Jean, except Ymir is hella better than Jean,  _and_ she doesn't have the horse face like he does!"

 

"Gee, thanks Eren," Ymir said wryly.

 

"Anytime, Ymir."

 

"Oi, if you shits are done chit-chatting, shut your needless talking and focus on what we're supposed to be actually doing: hunting," Levi growled in annoyance.

 

"Yea, he's right you guys. We should be focusing right now," Reiner spoke.

 

"Don't worry, Reiner. I already got them," Eren said.

 

".....What?" Hanji asked. "We were all here if I'm correct."

 

"No, what I mean is that there should be 3 Vilis at Maria's Cafe, 5 at the hospital Annie used to work, and 2 near the apartment we used to live in.," Eren replied nonchalantly.

 

Suddenly, Levi grabbed Eren by the collar, surprising the group.

 

"The hell did you get that kind of information?" he demanded.

 

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted, her face murderous. "Oi, you midget, let go of him!"

 

Levi twisted his head to glare at her. "What did you just call me?"

 

"Aww, Levi. Just forgive and forget. Although, I'm curious how did Eren locate the Vilis' spots. Hm, Eren? Eren?"

 

Levi turned his head to face Eren, only to find that he's actually holding nothing. He unclenched his fist in surprise.

 

"What the-?"

 

"Howdy doo."

 

The vampire slayers turned to the direction of the voice which is coming from the Titans. Eren was waving and grinning at them, seeming smug about what he did.

 

"Wha-? How did you get over there so quickly?" Eld questioned in confusion.

 

"You were literally in the Captain's grasp!" Gunther exclaimed.

 

Levi was just as stunned as the rest of the vampire slayers. Nobody was quick enough to escape Levi's hold, especially vampires.

 

Eren just shrugged, but internally he can feel the complacency rising inside him. "I was quick and silent, that's all."

 

"Bullshit. Is this something to do with your powers?" Levi demanded.

 

Eren smiled, showing them all his sharp fangs. "Maybe. Maybe not."

 

Hanji then squealed. "Oooooh! Please do it again!"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Hanji......" Levi warned. Hanji ignored him.

 

"YES!"

 

"NO!" the rest of the Titans groaned.

 

"#Sorrynotsorry, you guys! The fun is now to begin!" Eren said happily.

 

"What?"

 

And then suddenly, the group was overwhelmed with darkness. It was if night had covered them, except there were no stars covering them. They could see each other, but only faintly. Then, suddenly, they were ripped out of the darkness.

 

"Here we are!"

 

"Huh?"

 

Levi and the rest looked around their surroundings. Eren was now beside them, his scythe in his hands. The rest of the Titans have their weapons ready in their hands, too. Instead of being on the streets near the HQ, the group appeared to be near Maria's Cafe. A low growl surrounded them when the three Vilis that Eren mentioned earlier prowled around them, their fangs sharp and poisonous, their eyes glowing red with venom.

 

When one of the Vilis launched itself onto Eld, Levi quickly got over his shock and unsheathed his swords. He swiftly stabbed the Vili right through the chest on one of them, while he used his other sword to slice off the head. His group finally snapped out of its reverie as it tackled on the two other Vilis.

 

"Oi, the ones that were near the hospital and apartment are nearby now! They heard these Vilis attacking us! I think even more like 15 or so are coming!" Eren called out.

 

"I'm going to kill you, you damn shitty brat!" was the response Eren received.

 

It was just a second later that the rabid vampires Eren predicted came rushing in. Eren spun his scythe and moved it into a more comfortable angle so he can easily cut down the Vilis. Ymir had her own sword in flames that once the flames touched the Vilis, the Vilis went up in flames, screaming in agony. Reiner got his Wolverine blades out. He then grunted as lightning shoots out from his body, cackling as it surrounded his blades. Lightning poured out of his blades every time he stabbed a Vili, shocking the rabid creature. Bertholdt pulled out his weapon and threw it. The serrated blades spun around as Bertholdt used his power of the air to control the movement of the blade to where it strikes. Annie took out her lance, her breath suddenly breathing out puffs of air. The air became cool around the fighting group. She speared a Vili right through the chest and from the whole she created from her lance blossomed ice crystals that quickly took over the Vili's body. Once it covered the whole creature, it shattered, splitting apart the Vili into many pieces.

 

The battle dragged on for a while, Eren occasionally shouting when the next wave of Vilis are about to come. He stay close to Mikasa just in case, since he did feel guilty bringing them here without warning. But he didn't need to worry. Mikasa had took down every single Vili she met, dealing each of them with passionate rage. Eren occasionally glanced to the people of Levi's group and saw they were also taking care of their opponents quite well. But what really stroke Eren was the way Levi battled the Vilis. With expertness and no hesitation, the small captain had taken down each Vili within the moment of 3 seconds. He never stopped to catch his breath as he gracefully cut down a Vili.

 

But what really scared Eren was Hanji. She seemed to be taking notes, observing how the Titans deal with the Vilis as she dodged her way around the sharp claws and rabid fangs. She seemed to be giggling with glee as she saw the lightning being emitted by Reiner and the deadly ice Annie created to destroy her enemies. She even managed to have time to duck down and take a sample of the blood of the Vilis that the Titans slayed.

 

 _What the hell is wrong with that woman?!_  Ymir thought yelled. She leaped in front of the Vilis that seemed to jump on the unsuspecting scientist.

 

 _I don't know but I think she's the one we should be the most careful of the HQ. She creeps me out._ Annie thought replied.

 

Finally, the bloodbath was over. Levi's squad except Levi collapsed as they pause to catch their breath. Levi was wrinkling his nose as he took out a napkin from his jacket and began to furiously wipe the blades that were coated with vampire blood. Mikasa seemed indifferent as she rushed towards Eren, showing relief that he's safe.

 

"Eren, are you alright?"

 

"Mikasa, I'm fine."

 

"Oh, no he won't be soon," Levi growled, his eyes narrowing at the young boy. "You fucking put all of us in danger. You have questioned our loyalty towards you."

 

Eren seemed to have some decency to look ashamed of what he did, but Ymir spoke out, her words harsh.

 

"Hey. You told him to show his powers to all of you. I think that's something worthy. When you told us to be focusing on the job, Eren was already doing that. Don't you fucking blame Eren on the words that you and that mad woman ordered him to do."

 

"She's right, Levi," Hanji said. "We did basically asked him to show his powers. Well, you demanded while I asked quite politely."

 

"Bullshit," Auruo sputtered. "He could of just warned us at least before sending us all here!"

 

"Pretty sure when he said and I quote '#Sorrynotsorry, you guys! The fun is now to begin!' is quite enough of a warning," Reiner said. "Well, to me it is."

 

"Urghhh......" Auruo growled.

 

"Er, guys?" All heads turned towards Bertholdt who was now sweating a bit from the multiple pairs of eyes staring at him. "I think we should start cleaning this up instead of arguing about this."

 

Levi grunted, agreeing with the colossal Titan. He sheathed his swords and pulled out a small walkie-talkie.

 

"Oi, Shitty Eyebrows. We need some people here at Maria's Cafe to clean up the mess. A ton of Vilis seemed to deem this was a perfect spot for killing us."

 

"Er, actually," Eren finally spoke out. "That might be because of us."

 

"What?" Levi glared at the Titans. Well, Eren felt like Levi is more specifically glaring at him.

 

"Do you remember the part about how we said that we escaped from the Domovoi's castle? Yeaahhhh, we escaped but we didn't really kill him."

 

Mikasa, her voice cold and furious, said, "That bastard is still alive, Eren?" It seems like Annie isn't the only one to make the air cold around them.

 

"Yes, miss," Reiner said.

 

Mikasa said nothing else, but Eren has feeling what his adopted sister can be thinking: "I'm going to kill that Domovoi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there's any mistakes I must fix. I've been lazy and tired lately due to the hot weather here so I don't beta as often than I'm supposed to.
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3


	12. They are the Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to drop the place and time event of where they are. I feel like it's unnecessary. Anyhoo, I've read this fanfic and I felt this should be read. I love the story, but unfortunately, the author didn't believe in spacing. Still, I recommend you reading it. It's called [Metanoia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3587616/chapters/7931565#bookmark-form) by KaedeRavensdale and suggest to check it out. It's a vampire story that I highly recommend even though not enough spacing :(.
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

After the crew that was sent to clean up came, Levi was surprised that Erwin was among them. Hanji was dancing around the crew, trying to collect as much samples as she could. Petra and Auruo seemed to be squabbling about something while Eld and Gunther were chatting among themselves as they picked up 3 bodies at a time. The Titans were also among the crew, picking as much of the rotten bodies as they can.  Apparently, strength was given to them, allowing even small Annie carry about 10 of the bodes. Levi also noticed that Eren was precariously balancing about 17 Vilis in his arms. He looked stupidly happy as he talked with Ymir, who was also carrying about 17 Vilis. They seemed to be bickering who can carry the most. Levi felt a sudden annoyance when he saw the two together. But when he saw that Erwin was walking towards him, he pushed that feeling away.

 

"Levi," the tall commander nodded at him.

 

"Shitwin," Levi greeted back. "To what may I owe you this pleasure?"

 

"We need to talk."

 

Levi snorted. "Well, aren't we talking right now?"

 

"I mean privately. Along with the Titans."

 

"Excuse me?" Mikasa barged in. She was holding 8 Vilis in her arms. Apparently, she had heard their conversation. "What do you mean you need the Titans?"

 

Erwin looked at her calmly at her. "We are just going to discuss some future importance that's necessary for our......needs."

 

"Then count me in, also," she demanded.

 

"I-...."

 

"Oh, count her in, Shitty Eyebrows. She's just gonna stubbornly pester you until you give in," Levi interrupted, his arms crossed.

 

Erwin gave a sigh. "Fine. I'll see all of you at my office tonight at 5 PM, considering it's 3 AM right now. You are relieved of your duties in the day to catch up your rest, for if I'm correct, you're all tired."

 

"Damn right I am," Levi muttered.

 

"What's this about you being right?" Eren popped up behind Levi, almost startling him out of his façade. Almost.

 

Irritation suddenly told hold of Levi. "Get back to work, brat."

 

He frowned. "Hey, no need to be rude. I was just wondering that's all."

 

"What we are discussing about is that I want to meet you Titans in my office at 5 PM tonight along with both Captain Ackermans. I-" Erwin began, but Mikasa cut him off.

 

"Call me, Mikasa, Commander Erwin. I feel uncomfortable being addressed formally. Especially when it is mostly used for this," she surveyed Levi, "particular captain."

 

Levi scowled, but said nothing. However, Eren seems to be struggling in trying to contain his laughter."

 

"Request consented, Mikasa. Anyways, I was just saying that before you come to my office, both captains are to be relieved of their duties for today. Well, Levi, I want you and your squad to watch over the Titans, but as for paperwork and such, I want you take as much rest. Yesterday was quite an event," Erwin finished.

 

Eren hummed. "Okay, do you want me to tell the rest of the Titans about this?"

 

"Yes, if you please."

 

Eren nodded and scampered off to where the Titan are. Levi saw that he went for the Reiner bloke, who frowned a bit. Ymir began pulling Eren in a headlock, giving a noogie to his already messy hair. The hair that seems soft and warm.

 

Levi shook his head. 'Getting out of topic here,' he thought as he saw Eren fought the strangle, with a bright laugh on his face.

 

"Then I shall see you later, Captain Ackerman, Mikasa," Erwin's voice shook Levi out of his thoughts. Erwin joined with the crew, helping to carry the wagons piled high dead Vilis.

 

"Captain Ackerman."

 

Levi turned to the owner of the voice. Mikasa. "Just call me Levi."

 

Mikasa gave a small nod. "Right. On a different topic, I want to know what do you have in it for Eren."

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

 

"Don't pretend I didn't notice," she said, her voice on edge. "I see you staring at Eren, even when we were talking with Commander Erwin."

 

'Hoh?' Levi thought. 'This girl has sharp eyes. I have to be careful around her.' "It's my job, you know. He's the one who dragged us in this Vilis mess. We could of been killed. I'm keeping an eye on him in case if this shit ever happened again."

 

Mikasa didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "You were still staring at him before we got into this mess. And even at times when you weren't looking at him, I felt that you have some sudden urge to keep looking at him."

 

'Urgh. Why won't this woman leave me alone?' Levi replied smoothly, "He seemed to be the most reckless out of all of us. And from what I heard during the little fight between him and Ymir, he was known to be a 'Suicidal Bastard.'"

 

Mikasa frowned. 'Hah. Got her stuck on this one.' Levi internally smirked.

 

"Fine. I'll follow you on this one," she said. "But if you do something that hurt Eren in any way, I'll  _slice_ you!" she threaten, her tone gone cold.

 

"Sure thing." Levi unfolded his arms. Then he turned his attention towards his squad and the Titans.

 

"Oi," he called out. "We're leaving."

 

"Yes, sir!" his squad called out, while the Titans merely nodded their heads.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Okay, what do you want, Shitty Eyebrows?" Levi immediately launched his question once he, Mikasa, and the Titans gathered in the office. They were already rested and cleaned up. His squad is waiting outside the office. 

 

"Tea?" Erwin questioned, avoiding the real question as he pointed towards the cabinet full of expensive tea.

 

"Erwin......." Levi almost let out a small growl. He knew that the bastard knew how much he loved tea.

 

"So....a no?"

 

"Fuck you and your eyebrows. Give me Earl Grey," Levi spat.

 

"Sorry, my eyebrows aren't interested in your type and okay," he stood up and took out some tea, placing the tea bag inside a tea pot as he added in hot water.

 

Levi heard the Titans snigger and Mikasa covering her face up with the damn scarf of hers. She was also trying hide her amusement.

 

"Tea, anyone?" Erwin asked calmly, as he if he what he said was simple etiquette. He handed Levi a tea cup.

 

Mikasa merely shook her head. Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie also refused, but Ymir and Eren seemed eager to get a hold of the hot beverage.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Don't you drink blood?"

 

Ymir looked at him with disbelief. "Pretty sure that if we can walk around the sun without burning, can touch silver without dying, and have retractable fangs, we can eat and drink normally you know. It just won't be as nutritious as drinking blood."

 

Eren also nodded as he nursed his cup tea. The smoke, although hot, didn't even give any color to the boy's tan cheeks. 'Were vampires ever tan? Hmpf. Probably because he was like that when human.' Levi mused. He watched as the boy gave a sigh of content when drinking the burning liquid, not bothering to even blow the tea in order to cool it down.

 

'Well, shit.' Levi thought. 'Hanji will be delighted to hear this. Good thing she's not here though.'

 

"DID I JUST HEAR SOMETHING ABOUT VAMPIRES DRINKING HUMAN DRINKS AND CAN EAT NORMAL FOOD!!?!?!?!?!!?"

 

"And, I thought too soon," he muttered under his breath.

 

The door slammed open, revealing Hanji in all of her glory.

 

"Sorry I was late, Erwin! I was just analyzing the data I collected from this morning! And then I had to go feed Sawney and Bean!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

 

"Shut the hell up, Shitty Glasses. You're breaking my eardrums!" Levi growled.

 

"Ahhhh, yes. The 'indoor voice.' Got it." And thankfully she quieted down. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her start nagging the Titans.

 

"From what I just heard, you can eat and drink like the rest of us?" she asked eagerly.

 

Reiner answered back politely. "Yes, miss. We can eat and drink, but it's not as quite nutritious to us. Animals blood is fine, but human blood is better. Vilis blood is the best."

 

"Vilis blood?! You can drink them too? I thought their blood was poisonous to vampires!"

 

Annie shrugged. "We were experimented, remember? Whatever the hell they did to us, we're immune to many known vampire weaknesses."

 

Hanji squealed. "This is so exciting."

 

"Hold on. Did you drink the Vilis that we just fought earlier?" Levi asked.

 

"Yea, why? Got a problem with that?" Eren questioned.

 

"No....just asking brat."

 

Erwin coughed into his fist. "We're getting off topic here, Hanji, Levi."

 

"Ah, sorry! Please go on!" she apologized. Levi grunted.

 

"As I was saying, I'm here to discuss about the certain Domovoi you were talking about."

 

The room's atmosphere suddenly became tense when he approached the topic.

 

"About what exactly, sir?" Reiner asked cautiously.

 

"I just want to know exact reason why you came here. Although the part about you wanting to help us is believable, I presume that you have another cause?"

 

The Titans glanced at each other. Berthodlt seemed a bit uncomfortable at the subject. Reiner, Ymir, Annie, and Eren had some sort of understanding going on. Eren simply gave a slight nod before Reiner replied back to them.

 

"You are sharp, sir. Yes, we do have another purpose."

 

"Spit it out then," Levi said indifferently.

 

"Revenge."

 

Erwin blinked his eyes. "Revenge?"

 

"Yea, you know. To exact punishment or expiation for a wrong on behalf of, especially in a resentful or vindictive spirit?" Ymir stated.

 

"I know what revenge is but why that?"

 

"Simple. They turned us into creatures of the night," Annie replied, her icy blue eyes turning bright gold. "And how they were the ones who exactly killed our parents."

 

"What?" Mikasa gasped. She turned on Eren. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

 

"It wasn't the right time, Mikasa," he murmured, not looking at her.

 

"Eren, look at me!"

 

He looked up, his usual bright orbs now dull with pain. "Mikasa, I just can't say it. You know how much this hurts me."

 

"Eren.." she said softly. She grasped his hands with hers. "I won't push until you're ready. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you."

 

"Thank you, Mikasa," Eren replied gratefully.

 

"Moving on," Erwin continued. "I see your point. Actually, your reason will be quite beneficial to us."

 

"Why is that?" Ymir asked.

 

"Because......this time. We will begin our offense."

 

"Offense?" Levi was confused.

 

"Yes. This time we will be the ones launching our attack on them. With the help of the Titans, we can win this war against them."

 

"Hmmmm, I like the sound of that. Carry on," Ymir hummed. The other Titans seemed happy with this.

 

"With your powers and Humanity's Strongest, we can lead an attack to not the ones that took you, but also to other Domovois as well, thus ending the war."

 

Ymir and the rest seemed happy about this. But Eren frowned, but didn't way anything. 'I wonder what's going in that brat's mind....' Levi thought. 'Oh, well. I'll just ask later.'

 

"From now on, we will be the ones who will lead the assault. This time we will be the hunters that we are and they become our prey. Hanji will go study the Titans and learn as much as she can from them. Levi, you and your squad will go with them over the tactics they use. I believe the small brawl they had yesterday afternoon will hardly suffice. You are all dismissed."

 

"Yes, sir!" Hanji yelled excitedly while Levi let out a "Hmpf."

 

At the corner of his eyes, Levi can still make the brunette still frowning, marring the youthful face. 'What on earth is Eren thinking?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading this!
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3
> 
> Also one more thing, I will be busy not only next month but throughout summer and fall due to studies I predict my parents will put me through, along with summer work. My posts will slow down, probably once a month or less. I'm sorry for this inconvenience and this goes the same for the rest of my fanfics. But I thank you all for continuing to read this.


	13. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, my dear Eren!
> 
> Thank y'all for being for being so supportive! I'm going to be really busy this spring, summer, and fall, so expect less updates. But otherwise, enjoy this chapter! :D I hope this chapter is long enough make up for my lesser updates.

Eren was back inside his room after the meeting with Erwin. Lying on his back on his bed, he was quite worried about what Erwin had just said.

 

 _Hey, Eren, you alright?_ Ymir thought to him. Eren was grateful for her. She was there when he need her.

 

 _Not really. What Erwin just said made me feel a bit worried._ he replied.

 

 _Oh? I think what he believes is perfect. We have the support and we got the strength. We can actually take down that son of a bitch the moment we find him._ Ymir assured him.

 

 _Yea, I know that, but it's just that going against them is going to be difficult._ Eren closed his eyes as he frowned.

 

 _Eren._ Ymir softened her thoughts.  _I know this must be really hard on you the most. After all, you were the one-_

 

Eren cut her off.  _Stop. I don't want to discuss this right now. Here, I'm safe and there's nothing to worry about. I'm back with my family and with you guys and that's all that matters._

 

 _Of course, Eren. Just.....let me know what you're feeling, 'kay? Also, your sis and blonde coconut is there for ya'. Don't run away._ she replied.

 

 _Blonde coconut?_ Eren thought, amused.

 

 _Either that or mushroom. Your choice, Scythe-man._ Ymir snorted back. Seriously. how did she manage to put tone into her thoughts?

 

_Coconut, it is, Wonder Woman._

 

 _Wonder Woman? I feel more like Joan of Arc. Now she was the gal of the time. Shame she was burned. Unfortunately, I didn't get there in time to save her._ Ymir's thoughts turn mournful.

 

Eren let out a hum as he opened his eyes and began covering himself with his bed covers.  _Hm. I forgot that you lived during that time. War is terrible isn't it?_

 

_Yes, yes it is. The world is cruel, you know?_

 

 _Die Welt ist grausam, aber es ist auch schön._ Eren immediately replied back.

 

 _Wha?_ Ymir thought confused.  _English please._

 

 _The world IS cruel, but it is also beautiful._ Eren translated for her.

 

 _Ooooh. German, right? Sounds nice._ Ymir admired.

 

Eren snorted out loud.  _Aren't you Scandinavian? Can't you speak some Viking language?_

 

_Har, har. Very funny, Eren. Anyways, got any plans tomorrow? We're pretty much free that day. Training starts the day after._

 

Eren pondered for a moment before replying. _Dunno. Got nothing. What, you have plans?_

 

_Tomorrow's your birthday, isn't it?_

 

Realization crashed onto Eren when Ymir mentioned his birthday.  _Wow. You have pretty good memory. I didn't even realize 'till now that my birthday is tomorrow._

 

_Least I can do since you were the only one who actually remembered my birthday. The cake was delish, btw._

 

 _It's not really a big deal. Mikasa's birthday was near yours._ Eren replied.

 

 _Ehhhh! I'm hurt!_ Ymir pouted. Pouted. That's new.

 

 _Whoah. I never heard you pout in my entire life._ Eren thought back.

 

_Bleh. I'm softening up towards you. So, tomorrow, do you wanna come with me and the rest of the gang for cake and coffee?_

 

_But don't we need the vampire hunters to watch over us?_

 

 _Agghhh!! Way to spoil the mood! Wait. We can bring your sister and the blonde coconut. We can just leave the rest of the gang behind._ Ymir thought brightly.

 

 _Gee. Thanks for leaving us behind._ Reiner joked.

 

_Whoops. You heard all of that?_

 

 _Only the last part._ Annie replied.  _You tend to lose control of your thoughts when feeling conflicted._

 

_Ah. Gotcha. Gonna keep that in mind._

 

 _We don't mind if you guys go. I know it'll be a hustle to see a large group going towards certain place._ Bertholdt said.

 

 _Thanks, Bertl. I owe you one._ Eren said gratefully.

 

_Anytime, Eren. You know we're always here for you._

 

'Yea, you're right,' Eren thought privately to himself.

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

 

"Hey, Mikasa, Armin. Can you come with me and Ymir out? 'Cuz you know, we need vampire hunters watching over us," Eren asked the moment he saw them heading towards the cafeteria. Ymir was behind him, looking bored.

 

Eren swore she saw Mikasa's eyes shine as her mood lightened up. "Of course, Eren. I'll be happy to come with you!"

 

"Me, too, Eren! It's been so long!" Armin said.

 

"Great! Do you want to eat first, or do you want to head out?" Eren said, happily.

 

"We can eat out. You haven't gotten anything to eat right?" Armin asked.

 

"Blonde coconut, you do know that we drink blood now right?" Ymir said.

 

"Ah! I'm sorry, Eren! That was rude of me!" Armin turned red in embarrassment and guiltiness.

 

"Relax, Armin. She's toying around with you. I drink blood, but I can eat human food if I want to. It's just won't be nutritious for my body," Eren said gently.

 

"Blonde coconut?" Mikasa questioned, her tone low.

 

"Mikasa....."

 

Ymir shrugged. "Like I said to Eren, either that or mushroom."

 

"Mikasa, she's just joking! Calm down," Armin begged when Mikasa began to stalk towards her.

 

Ymir let out a huge yawn. "Are we gonna go out or what? I wanna go to Maria's Cafe again! Their coffee is tasty~!"

 

Eren smiled and he motioned Mikasa and Armin to follow him. "Let's go, you guys. It's time to just relax."

 

They headed out towards the doors, the entrance leading to the outside world. Eren and Ymir ignored the stares they were getting as Mikasa and Armin escorted them out.

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

 

The small group turned around to see Jean and Marco standing there.

 

Eren shot him a look of irritation. "Out. Where else?"

 

Jean snorted. Like a horse. "Obviously. I mean why the hell are you taking Mikasa and Armin with you?!"

 

"Oh, I don't know, Horseface. Maybe because they're my sister and childhood friend?!" Eren retorted. "Now go giddy up somewhere else, can you? Your ass-like presence is ruining up my mood."

 

Jean growled as he touched his swords. "Watch it, Jaeger. Or I will grant you your death wish."

 

"Jean, please," Marco begged as he latched onto one of Jean's arms, restraining him. "Don't make a scene."

 

Jean looked around and saw many hunters staring at the little showdown. He released his hold on his swords. "Tch. Consider yourself lucky, Jaeger."

 

Eren simply rolled his eyes. "Dream on, Seabiscuit."

 

Jean growled, but left with Marco trailing behind him.

 

"Okay, get the hell back to work, people. This ain't a show!" Ymir called out. Hunters quickly went back to their business as if nothing had happened.

 

"Forward, my brotha," Ymir commanded.

 

Mikasa glared at her while Armin tried to calm her down. However, Eren glanced at her with amusement.

 

"Of course, your majesty."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They had arrived at Maria's Cafe. Since it was a weekend, the cafe was busy with customers. Eren lined up with Ymir, Mikasa, and Armin as they wait for their turn of order.

 

"Gahhh!! Why is the line so long? I wanna eat now~!" Ymir complained.

 

"Patience, young padawan. To seek thy breakfast, one must gain it with patience," Eren joked.

 

"Screw your view of patience. I'm the one paying remember that!" Ymir replied back.

 

"Yes, Ymir."

 

"Eren," Mikasa touched his shoulder.

 

"Hm? What is it, Mikasa?" Eren replied.

 

"Why do you let that woman boss you around? She's no good for you! She's always playing around and yet you treat her as if you are some sort of slave to her!" Mikasa whispered harshly to Eren's ear.

 

"Mikasa," he replied softly. "I owe her so much. She's the one who kept my sanity together. Even though she hasn't been really......eloquent, that's how she rolls. Her presence just makes me feel calm and steady. She's like my support beam just as you and Armin are."

 

Mikasa then looked sullen. "I'm sorry, Eren. It's just....I was the one who you always relied on. Along with Armin," she added when Armin shot her a look. "We three were all there for each other and I guess, I've been a bit jealous that you have another person to rely on. You saved me when those Vilis killed my parents and I took care of you when the Vilis took yours. We looked out for each other that I'm used to just having only the three of us relying on each other."

 

"Mikasa. Don't worry. There are times that I will need both of you and Armin. You guys are beside me now, so don't worry. I'll be fine," Eren smiled.

 

"Eren....."

 

"Hey, you guys, wanna order something? They've been waiting for like, 5 minutes," Ymir said, pointing at the impatient cashier.

 

"Whoops, sorry, ma'am," Eren apologized and he along with the others gave their orders.

 

Once they got what they wanted, they found a table where they can sit down. Ymir was carrying a huge cake with white frosting, topped with fresh strawberries and kiwis. A chocolate decoration was placed centered of the cake.

 

"Good thing they have this sort of pastry in this cafe," Ymir grinned.

 

"Um, excuse me for asking, are you really going to eat the whole cake?" Armin asked.

 

Ymir snorted, "Hell, naw. It's for all of us to share. Unfortunate for Annie, Bertl, and Reiner to not come."

 

"All of us to share?"

 

Ymir said nothing as she pulled out from her pockets, 5 green candles. She messily squished the candles into the cake. Looking around and seeing that no one was looking at their way, she lit a small fire from on of her fingers and lit each of the candles. She quickly extinguished the fire once all 5 candles were lit. She pushed the cake towards Eren.

 

"Happy 29th Birthday, Eren. Enjoy the friggin' sweet cake I've got for you," Ymir said.

 

Eren let out a happy beam as he saw what Ymir did for him. "Thanks, Ymir! Although, aren't I a bit too old for candles."

 

"Just shut up and blow, goddamnit. We all want a piece of that beauty, you know."

 

Eren complied to Ymir's request, quickly blowing out all of the fire. Mikasa and Armin stared wide-eyed at what just happened there.

 

"Geez, I guess she came to you first," Armin said with a shrug.

 

"What?" Eren asked confused.

 

Armin pulled out a wrapped box from his cloak. "This is from me and Mikasa. Do you honestly think we forgot your birthday? I hope you enjoy it."

 

"Armin, Mikasa....."

 

"Open it, Eren," Mikasa urged.

 

Eren took the box from Armin's hands and ripped out the wrapping paper. He opened the lid and saw a necklace with shiny brass key as its decoration.

 

"This...."

 

"It's the key to your basement, Eren. About 4 years ago, Mikasa and I went back to your home for hunting business and we looked around and saw the key. We thought of it to keep as a reminder of you, but since you're here now, you can have it back."

 

"Thank you so much, you guys!" He hugged Mikasa and Armin.

 

"Hey! What about me!?" Ymir said indignantly.

 

Mikasa glared at her for spoiling the mood, but Eren just laughed. He opened up one of his arms. "Come here."

 

Ymir launched herself towards Eren, suffocating the Eren's friends due them being sandwiched between two super beings.

 

"C-can't...breath!" Armin gasped out. "N-need air, you b-buffoons!"

 

"Sorry, Armin, Mikasa!" he released his hold on the three of them.

 

"Come on, let's dig in the cake. I'm hungry," Ymir declared.

 

The rest agreed, tackling the great cake. Not one crumb was left behind by the time it was early noon.

 

"Man, that hit the spot!" Ymir said as she patted her stomach. Then she leaned forward. "Hey, Eren."

 

"Hm?" Eren mumbled as he drank his coffee.

 

"Didja know that the little midget captain has been staring at you for quite some time?"

 

Eren almost sputtered out his coffee. 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"What I'm saying is that he's looking at your ass for a while. I think he likes you," Ymir answered bluntly. Then she saw Mikasa's dark glare. "Whoa. Chill, chickasa. No need to burn over those panties of yours."

 

"The captain has been staring at me?" Eren asked disbelievingly.

 

"Eren. If he lays a hand on you, tell me and I'll slice him up for you," Mikasa immediately said, her eyes seemed to gleam like a wolf's.

 

"It's okay, Mikasa. It's just.....new. I mean I admire him in many ways, since he's Humanity Strongest, and I guess he's sorta handsome....." Eren trailed off.

 

Ymir let out a snort. "Sorta? Eren, my homo senses are tingling, and if I were a man, I'd say he's fucking hot. You need to make a move, bro."

 

"Don't you dare encourage him," Mikasa threatened.

 

"Mikasa...." Eren said, embarrassed. "I kinda think he's cool."

 

"Really, Eren? That short midget? Why him?"

 

Eren shrugged. "Probably 'cuz he reminds me of you. Both are proud, strong, graceful, eloquent, and etc."

 

Mikasa didn't seemed to be moved. "Don't compare me to that short bastard."

 

"Who're you calling a short bastard, Captain Ackerman?"

 

The group of four looked up to see Levi, Hanji, and Erwin standing nearby. Hanji was in tears as she tried to stifle her laughs, but clearly failing due to her shaking shoulders. Erwin was smiling like some sort of hero, his face showed amusement. However, Levi had his arms crossed, a look of both irritation and anger for being called a "short bastard."

 

 _Well, shit._ Eren thought.

 

 _No kidding, huh, Birthday Boy?_ Ymir replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes. :3
> 
> Also tell me if there are any mistakes to correct. I haven't beta it.


	14. Attack on Bloopers! Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I was bored so I made this chapter. Sorry, for those who are expecting the continuation of the storyline. I hope you guys enjoy this, though.

Chapter 7: My Shitty Little Brat

 

They were just down the hallway when a voice called out.

 

"Eren!"

 

The group stopped. Eren turned around, a grimace was on his face.

 

"...Mikasa. Armin," he greeted shortly.

 

"Eren, why the hell did you come back?!" Mikasa demanded.

 

"Wait. Wha?" Eren asked confused.

 

"We were doing quite well without you. It's been rather peaceful ever since you disappeared. No more fighting with Jean. No more you screaming, 'I'M GONNA KILL ALL THE VILIS AND DOMOVOIS!!!!!' And finally, no more hearing through the walls of you masturbating."

 

"Gahhhh!!! Mikasa!" Eren chased after the fleeing Mikasa, while the Titans, Levi's squad, and Armin roared with laughter.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Eren," the boy, Armin, said softly. "You're alive."

 

"I'm alive," Eren repeated, confirming that he really is here.

 

"Yes, we're alive, they're alive, everyone's alive! Whoopee! Let's go, Eren. We don't have the time around the world. Lead on, shortstack," the Dans girl said sarcastically.

 

"Ymir," Eren said calmly.

 

"What is it?"

 

"In my opinion, I believe that we're not exactly alive, being undead like the shits in the Walking Dead except we have consciousnesses. Also, in this time era, it's not 'Whoopee!', it's 'Yahoo!' or 'Cheers!' or 'Yay!'. And by the way, we actually do have the time around the world 'cause we're never aging and we are quite hard to kill. Furthermore, let's not call him shortstack, anymore. It's too old-styled like you are, Ymir, and he'll just get mad," Eren stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

"Eren...." Levi's gaze turned soft, while Ymir seemed to burn.

 

"......No, what we need to do is get him to  _rage,_ " Eren grinned. "From now on, it'll be 'Beansprout', 'halfpint', 'munchkin', 'Smurf', and 'Inch High Private Eye'."

 

"I'm going to kill you, you piece of shit!" Levi seethed as he rolled up sleeves and began hunting the escaping boy. Reiner and Ymir were howling with laughter, while Mikasa and Armin were ROFL. Bertholdt was smiling, while Annie had a smirk. Levi's squad was amused of seeing their short captain going after the tall teen all over the HQ.

 

"I think you're the shit-size, Levi!" Eren yelled over his shoulders as he made his escape by jumping through the window and landing perfectly on twos.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Eren," Armin's voice was strained. His eyes were shimmering with sadness and guilt. Eren stared at the young male before facing Armin and placing his hands on Armin's shoulders, causing Levi's squad to stare at them.

 

"Armin. I don't regret it. I dont' regret pushing you away from that Domovoi's grasp. Sure, there were many things I could of done, but this was my choice. And I don't regret a single ounce of it," Eren told Armin quietly.

 

Levi had heard the story many times. Eren Jaeger had pushed his best friend away from a Domovoi's grasp, risking his life. Eren was then kidnapped by that said Domovoi and went missing, with no body and weapon to go along with his funeral.

 

"I have these awesome features along becoming a vampire! I can jump higher, run faster, and heal injuries quicker. My strength and stamina also increased so I can now kick Horseface's ass all the way to Ponyland!" Eren said excitedly.

 

Titan_Jaeger slapped a hand over their forehead.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Mikasa and Armin ignored the part about smelling. "He's on the patrol with Marco, Sasha, Connie, and Christa."

 

"So it's Horseface with Freckled Jesus, Potato Girl, Bald Kid, and Bad-Ass Vampire Slaying Blondie. Nice group."

 

"Bad-Ass Vampire Slaying Blondie? Oi, that's my girl you're talking here!" Ymir exclaimed.

 

"But she is a Bad-Ass Vampire Slaying Blondie! She's got the skills!" Eren argued.

 

"What a horrible name for my sweet and gentle Christa!"

 

"Ymir."

 

Everybody turned their heads towards the petite blonde girl who suddenly appeared behind them. Christa smiled sweetly.

 

"I don't really mind."

 

"But-" Ymir protested.

 

Christa walked over towards over where Ymir is where she harshly whispered to Ymir's ear. (In this part, imagine the scene when Mikasa did the scary face to Eren when Annie revealed she was the Female Titan in the show.)

 

"I really don't mind, Ymir," Christa said with a low and horrifying voice, her blue eyes blown wide open, her face wooden.

 

".....Yes, my beloved Christa."

 

 

 

 

Chapter 8: Hanji the Mad Scientist

 

It seems like his teammates entirely focused their vision on Eren. Mikasa and Armin were there, they seemed okay, but it was the others. Sasha and Connie just looked at him, dumbfounded, with food stuffed in their cheeks. No surprise there. Marco was looking at him with pity. Mina and Thomas just looked at Eren with distrust. And then, Jean and the others were staring with outright hatred.

 

"Oi, can't look away from my pretty face, huh, Horseface? Bet you wish you have a face as handsome as my mine."

 

Jean stood up as he raised his fist at Eren. "You wanna have a go, Suicidal Bastard?!"

 

"Jean, please," Marco held onto Jean's arms to refrain him going to Eren. Jean sighed and was about to sit down until Eren taunted him again.

 

"Yea, get your horse rear down for your cowboy! Giddyap, Marco!" Eren shouted.

 

"Yeehaw!" Ymir called out behind him.

 

Marco blushed with embarrassment while Jean slammed his hand on the table.

 

"That's it, Jaeger! Come at me!"

 

"Bring it on!"

 

They raced towards each other but before they collide, Titan_Jaeger grasped the back of their collars and stared at them threateningly. (Imagine as if I am the Colossal Titan.)

 

"If you don't act in your respective roles, I will do something that will *bleep* your *bleep*, and *bleep* it all the way so that you can't *bleep* and *bleep* in your *bleep*."

 

"Yes, sir," Jean and Eren said simultaneously.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Mates?! You have mates?! How does it go? Vampires can love each other? Can you feel some sort of attraction to one another? Can you make babies!?"

 

Bertholdt and Reiner sputtered hearing the last sentence.

 

"Hanji, shut the fuck up. You're making them embarrassed. I take it that they have already fed. We have to show them their way around this huge fucking HQ," Levi intervened, saving the Titans from answering the humiliating questions.

 

"AWWW, Levi."

 

"But, I am quite interested. Hm, Eren~? Shall we give it a try~?" Levi faced Eren, who's face is flushed red.

 

"Do it, do it, do it!" Hanji chanted.

 

Eren look desperately at Titan-Jaeger. Unfortunately for him, Titan_Jaeger was staring at them with amusement.

 

"You have my consent."

 

Before Eren utter a protest, Levi had whisked the both of them out of the studio.

 

"May I, too, Titan_Jaeger?" Christa asked politely while staring at Ymir.

 

"Of course, you may," Titan_Jaeger grinned.

 

"Heck, I'm getting the fuck out of here," Ymir muttered as she dashed away with Christa chasing after her with monstrous speed.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Powers allowed, Reiner?" Eren called out. Hanji began to look excited at the mention of 'powers.'

 

"Powers? What powers?"she asked. But just when Reiner was about to shake his head, Eren spoke up.

 

"The power to turn a scary, serious captain into a cute and sexy beast on bed!"

 

".........."

 

Titan_Jaeger banged their head on the wall.

 

 

 

Chapter 9: Brawl of Pain

 

She gritted her teeth. "Fuck you, Eren!"

 

"Sorry, Ymir," he called back. "I don't think you have the right genitals for that!"

 

She growled, causing the audience watching to have shivers down their backs.

 

"But Ymir, I think someone's not happy when you said that~!" Eren said.

 

Ymir turned to see a rather pissed off Christa in the crowd. She gave a sheepish grin at the girl.

 

"It's not what you think Christa-" Ymir began, but Christa grabbed her and dragged her into the Torture Chamber.

 

"Everybody, take a break until they're done," Titan_Jaeger yelled without looking up from their clipboard as loud noises erupted from the Torture Chamber.

 

 

 

Chapter 10: We are the Jaegers

 

  


Eren and Ymir mused on what they just saw. Annie and Mikasa just seemed indifferent about it, and of course, Reiner and Bertholdt had some respect to tune out what's not their business.

 

_Whoo-hee. And I thought you were enough, Eren._ Ymir thought privately to Eren.

 

_Ymir, nobody friggin' says 'Whoo-hee' anymore. You sound like a cowboy or something._

 

_Ugh! Don't say that! You reminded of that Horseface jackass!_ Ymir wrinkled her nose in disgust.

 

_Geez, not my fault! It's the natural way of things. Still, I can't believe Marco had to be the cowboy._

 

"Eren!" Titan_Jaeger put Eren in a headlock. "We wasted too much time! Follow the goddamn script!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Suddenly, Levi grabbed Eren by the collar, surprising the group.

 

"The hell did you get that kind of information?" he demanded.

 

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted, her face murderous. "Oi, you midget, let go of him!"

 

Levi twisted his head to glare at her. "What did you just call me?"

 

"Midget, you know? Like pipsqueak, Oompa-Loompa, munchkin?" Ymir stated.

 

"Don't forget 'Beansprout', 'halfpint', 'Smurf', and 'Inch High Private Eye'!" Eren added.

 

"I'm going to kill the both of you!" Levi pulled out what seems like real silver swords out. Ymir and Eren stared at those nervously.

 

"Those....are not real. Right?" Eren asked.

 

Levi let out a wicked grin. "Oh, it's real, Eren~! Now let's have some fun shall we?"

 

Mikasa stepped up and brought out also real silver swords. Her scarf covered her mouth as she glared at the man.

 

"Don't you dare threaten Eren with something as dangerous as that," she lift one of the swords to point at Levi.

 

"Hoh, then let's see how you fare."

 

They both clashed.

 

It had took 4 hours to separate them. It took another 2 hours to confiscate the weapons.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was just a second later that the rabid vampires Eren predicted came rushing in. Eren spun his scythe and moved it into a more comfortable angle so he can easily cut down the Vilis. Ymir had her own sword in flames that once the flames touched the Vilis, the Vilis went up in flames, screaming in agony. 

 

"Ya, I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar!" Ymir sang.

 

"Really, Ymir? Especially when the Vilis are burning up?" Eren said.

 

"You hear my voice, you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake the ground!" Reiner sang along as he shocked one of the oncoming Vilis.

 

"Not you too, Reiner!"

 

"Louder than a lion," Annie said in a monotone voice as she froze one of the Vilis.

 

"Hah?! You too, Annie?!"

 

 

Chapter 11: We are the Prey

  


"Excuse me?" Mikasa barged in. She was holding 8 Vilis in her arms. Apparently, she had heard their conversation. "What do you mean you need the Titans?"

 

Erwin looked at her calmly at her. "We are just going to discuss some future importance that's necessary for our......needs."

 

"Ugh, no, count me out. Oh, god, don't you dare include Eren in this!" she deadpanned.

 

"Mikasa!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I just want to know exact reason why you came here. Although the part about you wanting to help us is believable, I presume that you have another cause?"

 

The Titans glanced at each other. Berthodlt seemed a bit uncomfortable at the subject. Reiner, Ymir, Annie, and Eren had some sort of understanding going on. Eren simply gave a slight nod before Reiner replied back to them.

 

"You are sharp, sir. Yes, we do have another purpose."

 

"Spit it out then," Levi said indifferently.

 

"For money."

 

"........."

 

"Money?" Erwin raised an eyebrow.

 

"Yep!" Ymir declared. "To buy those wonderful, heaven-like beverages you humans call coffee. To me, the smell of fresh-made coffee is one of the greatest inventions.* It is a drug. A warm, delicious drug. With coffee, I can do anything. Heck with it, I can rule the world! Coffee is the solution to everything!"

 

"Agreed," Annie said.

 

"Tch, I prefer tea."

 

"We didn't ask you, Inch High Private Eye," Ymir retorted.

 

"Hah?!"

 

  


  


Chapter 12: Happy Birthday....Not   


  


_Die Welt ist grausam, aber es ist auch schön._  Eren immediately replied back.

 

_Wha?_ Ymir thought confused.  _English please._

_T_ _he world IS cruel, but it is also beautiful._  Eren translated for her.

 

_Ooooh. German, right? Sounds nice._  Ymir admired.

 

Eren snorted out loud.  _Aren't you Scandinavian? Can't you speak some Viking language?_

_  
_

_Really, Eren. Viking language?_   


_  
_

_It's part of the script, Ymir. Don't question._

_  
_

"Cut!"

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------  


  


"Blonde coconut?" Mikasa questioned, her tone low.

 

"Mikasa....."

 

Ymir shrugged. "Like I said to Eren, either that or mushroom."

 

"Mikasa, she's just joking! Calm down," Armin begged when Mikasa began to stalk towards her.

  


"Mushroom."

  


"What?" Armin asked confusedly.

  


"Mushroom sounds a whole lot better than coconut if you asked me."

  


"Mikasa!" Armin shouted, his face red. Ymir grinned.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  


Jean snorted. Like a horse. "Obviously. I mean why the hell are you taking Mikasa and Armin with you?!"

 

"Oh, I don't know, Horseface. Maybe because they're my sister and childhood friend?!" Eren retorted. "Now go giddy up somewhere else, can you? Your ass-like presence is ruining up my mood."

 

Jean growled as he touched his swords. "Watch it, Jaeger. Or I will grant you your death wish."

  


"Um, hello? You need a brain surgery or what? I'm already dead, Horseface."

  


"Why, you-"

  


"And stop with the growling. You should be neighing. Go and eat some hay, would you?"

  


"That's it!" Jean jumped on Eren and began fighting.

  


"I am surrounded by idiots," Titan_Jaeger shook their head.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------  


  


Ymir said nothing as she pulled out from her pockets, 5 green candles. She messily squished the candles into the cake. Looking around and seeing that no one was looking at their way, she lit a small fire from on of her fingers and lit each of the candles.   


  


Well, that was supposed to happen. Instead, Ymir grinned and she set her flame size from low to atomic bomb sized. People scrambled out of the way, away from the blistering heat. The candles melted while the cake burned to ashes.

  


"This girl is on fire!!!!!" she yelled gleefully on the top of her lungs as she set the cafe ablaze.  


  


Suddenly, the fire was doused with a cool mist. 

  


"What the-?"

  


"Chill," Annie appeared from the burnt doors. "You almost burnt down the whole studio, flame-fingers."

  


Ymir grinned and shrugged. "Heh, heh. I'm feeling good though."

  


"Guess who's not feeling good," Annie replied. She side-stepped to reveal a certain petite girl.

  


"Ymir," Christa stated calmly. Her arms were crossed as she looked coolly at the now nervous Titan.

  


"Hey babe," Ymir said weakly.

  


Eren placed a hand on her shoulder, a sympathetic gesture. "I wish you luck. May God shine his favor on you. Or may Satan show you his mercy."

  


Ymir was about to reply when Christa lunged forward and grabbed Ymir's collar. They had entered the Torture Chamber.

  


"While they're in there, everybody contribute to fix up the cafe," Titan_Jaeger ordered. "Or I will put you in Torture Chamber myself."

  


"Yes, sir!"

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------  


  


"Man, that hit the spot!" Ymir said as she patted her stomach. Then she leaned forward. "Hey, Eren."

 

"Hm?" Eren mumbled as he drank his coffee.

 

"Didja know that the little midget captain has been staring at you for quite some time?"

  


"Actually, yes. He can't get enough of the Jaeger booty, you know what I mean?" Eren wiggled his eyebrows.

  


Everybody groaned.

  


"Eren, we do not want to know your sex life," Ymir said.

  


"Ah, but Christa was all for it about telling yours."

  


"Shut the hell up, Jaegermeister."

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------  


  


"What I'm saying is that he's looking at your ass for a while. I think he likes you," Ymir answered bluntly. Then she saw Mikasa's dark glare. "Whoa. Chill, chickasa. No need to burn over those panties of yours."  


  


"First, really, Chickasa? And second, the one who does the burning is you, Ymir," Eren stated.

  


"Okay, be picky for all I care of. I do my thing, and you do yours? Got it?" Ymir defended.

  


"Got it, sista."

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------  


  


Mikasa didn't seemed to be moved. "Don't compare me to that short bastard."

 

"Who're you calling a short bastard, Captain Ackerman?"

 

The group of four looked up to see Levi, Hanji, and Erwin standing nearby. Hanji was in tears as she tried to stifle her laughs, but clearly failing due to her shaking shoulders. Erwin was smiling like some sort of hero, his face showed amusement. However, Levi had his arms crossed, a look of both irritation and anger for being called a "short bastard."

 

"Pretty sure I mentioned it was you," Mikasa replied. "And don't call me like that. It's gross enough to share the same not only rank but also surname with you."

  


"Why you little-"

  


"Again, you're the little one not me."

  


"Aghhhhh!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"To me, the smell of fresh-made coffee is one of the greatest inventions." - Hugh Jackman
> 
> Thank you for reading this. Sorry if the bloopers aren't as long and funny as the first one. I haven't beta it so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3


	15. Interesting Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, my peeps! I have added a chapter I hope you enjoy it! It's mostly a filler. Questions are answered and such.
> 
> So, yeah. I have created a tumblr, so follow me if you want. Here it is: 104wof.tumblr.com
> 
>  And then there's DeviantArt: fluffykitteh258.deviantart.com

After the mess that Levi experienced, all what Levi wanted to do was relax and enjoy a good cup of tea. So when he heard Erwin to go and rest up, Levi jumped on the opportunity to make this break worthwhile. After a morning of sleeping in, Levi decided he wanted to go to the cafe for a drink. Unfortunately, his wish of "relaxing" will not come true. Hanji and Erwin decided to tag along with him to the Maria's Cafe.

 

"Remind me again how I was convinced to bring you two nutjobs with me," Levi muttered under his breath.

 

"It's 'cuz you love us!" Hanji trilled as she threw up her hands up in the air.

 

"And I also have control of your paycheck," Erwin grinned.

 

"Fuck you. Both of you."

 

"Awww," Hanji cooed. "Is our widdle Wevi gedding a temper tantrum?"

 

Levi growled, "I swear Hanji, if you don't shut the fuck up, I will screw you over until you no more nuts in your brain."

 

She gasped mockingly, holding onto her head. "No!!!! Not my precious knowledge!"

 

Levi snarled, but Erwin intervened.

 

"Now, now. Hanji, don't spoil Levi's mood. Right now it's time to relax and have some time to ourselves before we dig ourselves deeper in the Titan situation. Look! There's the cafe. Enjoy the time while we have it."

 

Levi quieted down after hearing Erwin's words. As much as he hate how convincing Erwin is, he is always right.

 

The trio entered the cafe. Levi zoomed in at a corner and saw that Mikasa, Armin, and two of the Titans were sitting there, chatting amongst themselves. Levi also noticed that the boy Eren was there nursing his cup of coffee. A huge plate with bits of crumbs laid at the center of their table. He was puzzled when Eren spat out his coffee, his face red.

 

Erwin followed his eyes to where the group of four is sitting and chuckled. "It seems like that everywhere we go, we will happen to meet them somehow."

 

The quad's table was near the cashier, so when the Levi, Erwin, and Hanji moved up to where the cashier is, they overheard part of their conversation.

 

"I think he's kinda cool," Eren was saying. 'Cool? Who's cool?' Levi was wondering.

 

"Really, Eren? That short midget? Why him?" Mikasa replied. Levi felt anger boiling up inside until he realized that Eren was referring Levi as 'cool.' His anger went down considerably. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Hanji's shoulders shaking, meaning that she too heard part of the conversation. Erwin was wiggling his huge ass eyebrows at him at a suggestive way, his mouth split into a wide grin. Levi shot them both a glare.

 

"Probably 'cuz he reminds me of you. Both are proud, strong, graceful, eloquent, and etc." Levi doesn't know if he should consider that as an insult or a compliment. Sure, he like the part how Eren was naming such nice things about him, but comparing him to the Mikasa girl was a bit.....too much for Levi's taste.

 

"Don't compare me to that short bastard."

 

Okay, Levi had enough of being called short. He gritted his teeth as he stalked toward their table. "Who're you calling a short bastard, Captain Ackerman?"

 

The group looked up in surprise to see the captain fuming. Levi can feel laughter and amusement radiating from Hanji and Erwin behind his back.

 

Mikasa, whose back was facing him, slowly turned to face him, her expression stoic. "I believe you should know by now that every time I called someone a short bastard, 99% chance it would be referring to you."

 

Levi's rage had basically reached its maximum. It was fortunate for her that 1) they were in a public place and 2) Levi had left his swords at the HQ, in which he is quite regretting now.

 

Levi tried to maintain his cool as he forced out a reply. "Oh? I don't recall you calling me that during the ten years at HQ."

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. Right now, Armin was a stuttering mess as he tried to convince MIkasa to stepped down. Ymir was looking with amusement while Eren was simply looking, his bright orbs watching on how it plays out.

 

"Well, obviously, I will only say it whenever you're not around. I thought you weren't around so I said it."

 

"Well, you guessed wrong," Levi seethed.

 

"I guess I did."

 

"Okay, break it up you guys. We're all here to relax and forget any hostility," Erwin came up, holding two cups in his hand. "Here, Levi, your cup of Assam tea."

 

Levi gratefully took the cup, taking a sip through the straw. The sweet, cold drink settled in his stomach, making his anger lowered considerably.

 

"Hey! While we are here, we might as sit next to you guys!" Hanji cheerfully settled down on a chair nearby the two Titans. She then whipped out her notebook and pencil that was in her jacket pocket and began asking questions.

 

"What is your favorite human food to eat? And drink? Also what do you usually do while relaxing? How often do you have to drink blood? Can you mix blood with human food and still get the nutritious benefits? Can you choose to retract your fangs and claws and whatnot? Oh, and from what I heard you eye color turns gold instead of red! How is that possible? And also..." Hanji began firing, rendering the two Titans unable to speak.

 

"Oi, shitty glasses. You don't even give them a chance to speak," Levi said annoyed. He plopped himself next to Hanji. Either her or the Mikasa girl and he did not want to sit next to the stoic woman. Erwin settled down on the opposite side of the table.

 

"Whoops! Sorry!"

 

"It's fine," Eren assured her. Ymir rolled her eyes to show that she did mind, but Eren ignored her. "Well for me, I like to eat sweet things. Any type of coffee is good for me. I usually explore as my chill time and we usually drink blood once or twice a week, so we're pretty good. Hm, I guess you could get nutrition from blood mixed with human food during the one time Ymir had a fight with Reiner and we basically had to eat stale bread drenched in blood due to her refusal to cook meat. We don't have claws but yes we have retractable fangs. I don't really know why we have golden eyes instead of red. Probably, the Domovoi's taste to show off."

 

"I'm the same for Eren on this one. He introduced me and hooked me up on the world of sweets," Ymir added.

 

"Interesting!" Hanji scribbled furiously on her notepad. She paused for a while and took a sip of her coffee. "Okay, then. Here is the final question for now."

 

"Shoot," Ymir siad.

 

"Do you make babies?"

 

Eren and Armin coughed. Mikasa glared at Hanji, but she ignored it. Erwin suddenly took interest at the outside scenery of the coffee shop. Levi began focusing on his tea but had all ears for this one.

 

Ymir was grinning. "Ah, yes. The one that stumped both Reiner and Bertholdt. Well...."

 

Hanji was also grinning widely, her body vibrating and her hand shaking with excitement. "Yes?"

 

Then Ymir smirked. "Can't spoil the secret can I? I should leave it to Reiner and Bertholdt."

 

Hanji pouted. "Whaaaaaat?"

 

Ymir hummed, crossing her arms. "I should leave it to those two. I mean who knows. Maybe we get a baby TItan sooner or later."

 

"Gahhhh! Don't do this to me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Hanji shouted, forgetting that she was in the cafe. People were now staring at them.

 

"Shut the hell up, four-eyes! You're attracting unnecessary attention!" Levi hissed.

 

"Ah, sorry," Hanji apologized. She lowered her voice. "How about you, Eren? Do you want to give me the answer she is unwilling to give."

 

Eren put a finger on his chin for moment, pretending to be thinking. His brows were furrowed, and his bright irises stared up into the ceiling. Levi knew immediately that Eren had no whatsoever plan on telling Hanji and is enjoying teasing the hell out of her. "Hm, I don't know. Ymir actually has a good idea to leave that question to the two giants."

 

"No, Eren! Don't do 'dis! I gotta know!"

 

"Well, I give you something that might interest you. Apparently, Domovois have this 'soulmate' business. Whether human or Vilis or other Domovois, they will feel some kind feeling to make them attracted to each other. Reiner said some symptoms of such thing are jealousy. the unability to stop looking at them, and flamed-like kinda feeling," Eren explained. "For example, person A is a vampire and person B is a human. They will both feel the symptoms I just described and later on become the soulmates they are."

 

"Oooooh!" Hanji hastily scirbbled down everything Eren said.

 

Mikasa then shot a suspicious glare at Levi. Levi returned it with his own, one of his eyebrow raised.

 

"That's good, and just one more question? Please?" she begged.

 

"Sure, why not?"

 

"Do the other Domovois have powers like yours?"

 

Eren's smile instantly disappeared, being replaced with a troubled look. Mikasa and Armin saw this and showing displays of concern at the brunette's sudden change. Erwin seemed interested on how the Titans were going to reply to this question. Levi decided that the expression Eren was putting on was marring the face. Ymir just took one look at Eren's face and then took over.

 

"Actually, yes. You already know that Domovois are rare due to successful years of hunting them down. But among the few, there are Domovois who have special powers. In fact, we were turned by those vampires to become like this."

 

Eren wearily nodded his head. "Just like what Ymir said, we were turned by them. It was supposed to be an ironic part of the plan. Legendary vampire hunters turned into the rarest kind of vampires." He then turned to Mikasa and Armin. He spoke in a low voice. "Do you remember the night I was kidnapped?"

 

Mikasa and Armin nodded.

 

"Well, it was that Domovoi who turned me. You weren't able to catch up to us because he used his shadow powers to transport us instantly to the castle. At the time, it was about 20 miles."

 

Levi saw how Mikasa's eyes burned when he heard these words. Levi also felt some rage in his gut, not only making him burning with hatred but also confused. Why is he acting like this?

 

"That was useful information, thank you for your time, Eren, Ymir," Erwin said.

 

"Ah, no problem. We hope that helped."

 

"It actually is. I also have some questions, if you don't mind."

 

"Um, sure."

 

Hanji perked up, pencil at the ready, eager to have another chance to get more details.

 

"Are the ones who turned you still alive?"

 

Ymir snorted. "Yea. Except for Annie's. I got him all fired and burnt into a crisp while we were escaping. One enemy down."

 

"Good. Are there more than just those five?"

 

"Hell, yeah. In the castle, I think there were at least three more. They were planning to turn more vampire hunters. But our actions proved to rethink that plan again."

 

Erwin nodded. "And one final question. You said that the Domovoi who turned Eren had the same power. So what he has is sensory range and transportation. Can it be that he can be watching us right now?"

 

"No." This time it was Eren who answered Erwin's question. "As unfortunate as it may seem, we're connected. Those turned are the underlings of the one who caused the turn. Every time I used my powers, he can feel it. Every time he used his, I can feel it. That way, he's careful on how he uses his power. I'm have a bit more freedom in using my powers because he already knows that we are only using it to attack Vilis and other Domovois. So, basically, Annie is the only Titan who can wield their powers freely."

 

"Thank you for your time. Now if you do, please excuse us. We have to go back to headquarters to prepare for tomorrow. I will see you soon." Erwin stood up.

 

Hanji, who had been happily writing down her analysis, stowed away her notebook and pencil. She grabbed Ymir and Eren's hands. "Thank you for all this wonderful information! Expect more from me soon!"

 

"Yeah. No problem."

 

Levi stood up, with empty cup in hand to throw it away. He looked at Eren. For some strange reason, Eren's eyes light up, expecting what Levi was about to say.

 

"Do you where Hanji's hands have been? It had been to places that is known to be thought impossible to enter."

 

Eren dropped his expression as he stared horrifyingly at his hands. Ymir was already looking at her hands with disgust. Levi internally smirked in amusement, while Hanji pouted.

 

"It's not _that_ dirty!"

 

"Hanji. I haven't even seen your hands touch water since three days ago. And from what I heard from Moblit, you haven't even showered since last week. It was an amazing wonder for me to actually withstand you by sitting right next to you."

 

Hanji grumbled something about "Moblit being too honest." On the other hand, Eren and Ymir had already left to the restroom to wash their hands.

 

Levi stared coolly at Armin and Mikasa. "Arlert, Ackerman. Your squad is among the elite. You will be joining with my squad to practice with the Titans. Pass the word to others and I expect to see all of you at 2 pm sharp."

 

"Yes, sir," Armin said. Mikasa simply nodded.

 

Levi, Erwin, and Hanji left the cafe, with fresh information filling their minds.

 

"So...." Hanji was beaming, staring down at Levi as the trio made their way back.

 

"What is it?"

 

"About the part about soulmates......"

 

"And?"

 

Erwin chuckled. "Really, Levi? Are you ignorant or you simply just don't understand?"

 

Levi glowered up at them. "Spit it out, Eyebrow, Glasses."

 

Hanji scoffed. "So rude! Maybe we should talk about it later. What do you think Erwin?"

 

Erwin hummed. "I think I can agree with you on this one Hanji."

 

"If you're not going to say anything, then don't even look at me with those expression of yours," Levi said, irritated.

 

"Don't worry, Levi. It'll hit you and you won't even see it coming. Like that time in high school when you weren't able to see that baseball heading towards you."

 

"Fuck off." Was all Levi said as he stormed to the HQ, leaving behind Erwin and Hanji.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was short. I hope the picture will make up for it. Sorry, I drew it on line paper. I'll try to draw the next one on blank, but for some reason, my best drawings are on line. Any requests on who I should draw next? Also, I know the face looks creepy.


	16. Lovely Day for Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I feel free, so I'm typing this. My dad had burned the potatoes. How does one burn potatoes?!
> 
> Ugh. Never mind.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Oh. Mah. Gawd. Check out my tumblr and check my recent blog. My life is totally completed now.: [104wof.tumblr.com](http://104wof.tumblr.com/)

Eren groaned as he rose from bed, hissing as the sun rays hit his sensitive eyes. 'Note to self. Close the binds. And why do birds have to sing in this ungodly hour? ' He sat on the edge and blinked a couple times to get rid of his blurry vision. Few seconds of doing nothing passed as what happened yesterday came crashing into Eren's mind.

 

'Oh geez, what have I done? Why the hell did I spill that stuff to Hanji?' he internally groaned. 'Oh, right. It was to get a reaction from my childhood fantasy hero, Levi Ackerman.'

 

Eren was interested on what Levi will react when he mentioned the 'soulmate' thing. It was supposed to be a tip to the cold-hearted captain, but unfortunately, Levi either is ignoring it or still has no fucking clue what it meant. Great. The only reaction Eren was able to pull out was a frown and a raised eyebrow that was directed at, for some strange reason, Mikasa. Eren felt a burning sensation when he noticed that and worked hard to suppress it. Ugh, he never believed the 'soulmate' thing from Reiner, but apparently it was true. Levi had been in his mind for a while. At first, Eren thought it was because he had worshiped Levi when he was a child, but it was more. Much, much more.

 

Eren got up and got dressed. After he, Ymir, Mikasa, and Armin left the cafe, they paid a visit to the apartment the Titans used to live. Ymir had explained that Reiner asked them to gather up the stuff and pay for the last rent. Since the Titans don't bother to keep much items due to them moving around multiple times, the only things the Titans have were few sets of clothes, bathroom necessities, and occasional books for entertainment, despite they don't read much ever since they were introduced to touchscreen devices. Not that they need them for communication, but for games.

 

Eren decided to wear an olive colored long sleeve, buttoned shirt, a dark grey ankle-high pair of pants, a dark brown jacket that reaches to half of his thighs, and black knee high boots. He wore the gold key necklace that Armin and Mikasa gave him around his neck and smiled. They really never forget him all these times.

 

Just as he got out of his room, the rest of the Titans uncannily got out at the same time. They all wore look of surprises on their faces when they saw each other. All were wearing clothing, casual yet comfortable for the training they have to do in the afternoon. Ymir spoke up first.

 

"Wow. That was unexpected."

 

"Ditto," Eren added.

 

"Well, let's not stand around here. Want to go somewhere in mind?" Reiner asked.

 

Bertholdt stammered as he managed out a, "I don't feel like going to the cafeteria."

 

"Then do you want to explore the place more?" Eren suggested.

 

"Hell, yeah! Bring your vampire slayer buddies, and we'll be on our way!" Ymir grinned.

 

The Titans went downstairs and waited for Eren to come back from the cafeteria to fetch the necessary amount of hunters to watch over them. Eren could feel the stares as he approached Mikasa and Armin. Of course, they agreed. But much to Eren's surprise, Marco, Sasha, Connie, and even Christa decided to tag along. Jean also came along, with the excuse of, "I don't want you bastards hurt Marco in any way."

 

Ymir had her eyes bulging when she saw Eren coming back with not two but six vampire hunters, including the blonde babe that had plagued her mind for a while.

 

Annie raised an eyebrow. "I thought we only need five to watch over us. One for each of us."

 

Eren shrugged. "They decided to tag along. I was planning to have Levi's squad asking us, but they volunteered instead."

 

Reiner lifted his hand at Marco, smiling at him with a kind gesture. "Hello, it's pleasure meeting you. My name's Reiner. And these are Ymir, Annie, and Bertholdt. Of course, you know Eren already. It's nice to meet with you. I hope we can be of acquaintance."

 

Marco looked taken back and carefully shook Reiner's huge hand. "My name is Marco. This is Jean, Sasha, Connie, and Christa. And also that's Mikasa, Eren's sister, and Armin." He pointed to each hunter as he listed their names.

 

"So.... what are you planning to do before afternoon training?" Armin asked.

 

"We wanna take a look around the HQ. Get a bit of a sense of comfortableness, ya know what I mean? Well, that's a bit hard already, seeing the stares we have already," Ymir stated as she looked around to see all the hunters' eyes on them.

 

That was when Christa followed Ymir's gaze and shouted at the top of her lungs. "The hell ya thinking yur looking, huh?! Move yor lazy bitch asses around and stop with yur staring! We're not fucking animals, people!" She crossed her arms and put an irritated face, glaring murderously at the surrounding area. In two seconds flat, the hunters disappeared from their vision of sight. Then she looked at the group she's in, raised an eyebrow, and expressed her face that screamed, 'What you staring at, bitches?!'

 

For Eren and the other hunters, it seemed they expected this sort of thing. The four Titans showed surprise at the young girl's choice of words. Even Annie was showing bewilderment. Ymir was simply dumbfounded, making Eren smirk.

 

_Not at all as petite and perfect as you think, huh, Ymir?_ he telepathed to her.

 

_I can't say if I'm astounded, scared, or happy about this._

 

_What's there to be happy about?_ Bertholdt questioned, confused.

 

_Her personality is almost similar to mines, and she got the beauty included. And......she may or may not be my soulmate._

 

Reiner placed a hand on Ymir's shoulder. _As much I want I want to say congratulations, it doesn't sound fitting. 'I'm sorry' seems more of an appropriate term._

 

Ymir didn't reply.

 

Marco rubbed the back of his neck. "Where do you want to check out first?"

 

"Anything that's fun," was the answer he received.

 

He nodded. "Come along then."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eren particularly enjoyed the anime/manga room. 'Wow, they now have a room for particularly everything!' he thought. He quite enjoyed the Pandora Hearts series, especially since the main character, Oz, who wields a similar weapon like Eren's. In fact, he told the Titans and the rest of the hunters to go off without him. Of course, Ymir, Mikasa, and Armin stayed behind. And then there was Christa. Ymir got interested by a series recommended by Christa called Ao No Exorcist. Armin and Mikasa decided to watch the Black Butler. They were so absorbed in what they were doing that time flew by and it was time for training. Eren was happy, considering he had amazingly reach close to the end of the series.

 

It was still bright and hot, the sun peaking at one of its highest points. Eren groaned. Being in a dark room for quite a while and then coming out into the sun was not quite the best thing for him. He, Ymir, Mikasa, and Armin joined the rest of the hunters and the rest of the Titans who were already there. Although shocked, he chatted happily with Marco, Sasha, and Connie when they strike up a conversation with him. He saw that Mikasa and Armin staring at him, making him self-conscious.

 

"What?"

 

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other before facing Eren.

 

"You look like any regular human just by talking and showing a happy expression like that," Armin explained.

 

The group quieted down when they heard this. Ymir snorted.

 

"Well, we were human once. Do you expect us to be aggressive and blood-hungry all the time just 'cuz we're vampires?"

 

Armin flushed in embarrassment as he mumbled out a, "Sorry."

 

Ymir smiled reassuringly at Armin, patting the blonde's head. "Don't worry about it. We have our assumptions and mistakes once in a while."

 

Eren saw that Christa was glaring at the female Titan petting Armin. 'Oh, geez, Ymir. You better watch out for yourself.'

 

"Oi, pigshits get in line."

 

Everybody snapped into attention and performed what their superior said. The Titans didn't exactly stiffen their backs but did get in line.

 

Levi strolled with his squad trailing behind him, including Hanji, who has bouncing. Eren made eye contact with Levi for a moment, before Levi tore away, facing the hunters. Eren could feel his heart pounding as he watched Levi.

 

"As I was ordered by Captain Erwin, we will be practicing with the Titans to gain more experience in fighting Domovois. As confirmed by the Titans, the Domovois they tangled with are no jokes. There are some of you who already experienced this beforehand and know the details." Levi paused to glance at Mikasa and Christa.

 

"Unfortunately, we have some bad news, told by the two Titans, Ymir Dans and Eren Jaeger. Apparently, among the Domovois, there are few who have the same powers as the Titans. They were the ones who turned the Titans in the first place, meaning they will be more experienced and have a lot more power than the Titans themselves. How it didn't come across us, God wonders why."

 

If there was shock, the hunters aren't showing it. Fear of disrespect to a superior office seemed to bear the heavier consequence. Levi continued on.

 

"In this exercise, you'll be facing the Titans, one on one. There will be three rounds for each hunter/vampire battle. Make sure to rotate. Those who are not fighting, watch the Titans' movements closely. This will help in the real thing when the times come. For now, the Titans aren't allowed to use their special powers or weapons at all, only able to use regular vampiric abilities. We will rise up to that point sooner or later, depending on your progress. In fact, it is quite fortunate that the Titans don't have claws, meaning they won't damage as much if they scratch you. Be warned. They will move faster than Vilis and put in more strength. They are conscious beings, meaning they can choose how, where, and when to attack you. Any questions?"

 

Nobody offered what they had in mind, prompting Levi to plow on.

 

"Good. FIrst off, Mikasa you go with Annie." Mikasa and Annie coolly gazed at each other. "Marco, you're with Bertholdt." Marco gave a friendly smile at the sweating Titan. "And Jean, you're with Ymir." Jean and Ymir shot looks of disgust at each other. "And the others will stand by." Levi then glanced at his squad. "Eld, you'll be with Reiner." Eld and Reiner nodded at each other. "And Auruo, you're paired with Eren." Auruo shot a look of contempt at Eren. Eren was picking at his nails, ignoring the look that Auruo gave him. Ignoring became a habit lately. "Petra, Gunther, you will be with me as we oversee how it goes. Everyone take your positions!"

 

A ring is surrounded around each Titan and their partners. Eren heard Auruo's mumbling of, "Tch. Why do I have to be paired up with the shittiest of them all?"

 

Eren felt cool rage flowing in his veins. 'Shittiest of them all, huh? Let's see about that.'

 

"Get ready...."

 

Eren took his position, facing Auruo who had his swords out. Sizing him up, Eren concluded that although Auruo reminded him of Jean, this man was not to be taken lightly. Behind the hunter's clothing were hard muscles. Also being part of Levi's squad, Eren knows this will be a tougher battle than battling with Jean.

 

"....get set...."

 

Eren slid out his fangs, letting out a loud hiss. His eyes flashed gold, full of raw hunger and hatred. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Annie and Ymir doing the same. Bertholdt and Reiner decided not to show their fangs just yet.

 

"Go!"

 

Auruo made a lunge at Eren, slashing one of the burning silver weapons down. Eren fell down on fours, evading the slice. He pushed himself up, his hands reaching for Auruo's neck, but just in time, Auruo lift up one of his sword to block Eren's attack. Stopping just in time before the blade pierced his hands, Eren quickly took a step back, analyzing his opponent's body movements.

 

_So, how's it going, you guys?I_ Ymir telepathed to all of them. _I'm down with my three rounds of Horseface here already._

 

_No need to brag, Ymir. We have tougher opponents unlike you._ Eren replied. _I'm still dealing with mine. As much he reminds of Jean, I have to admit he's on a whole another level. Not even done with the first round._ Eren swiftly moved his head from the oncoming attack.

 

_Your sister is tough. I even have trouble dealing with her._ Annie's voice came after Eren's. Eren sped up his movements, punching and lashing the hunter he's dealing with, but Auruo was surprisingly quick to evade all of it.

 

_I'm done with two rounds with Marco. We're both tied._ Bertholdt reported. Eren side-stepped just in time to see a two silver blades hovering where he was just a second ago.

 

_And I'm done with the first round. He got me._ Reiner concluded.

 

After hearing his friends reports, Eren can finally concentrate.

 

'Time to end this,' Eren thought.

 

Eren circled around Auruo, moving as a blur that even Auruo was slow to catch up with his movements. Eren leaped and tackled Auruo, making them both fall over to the ground.

 

"Round 1 done," Eren smiled triumphantly as he got off from Auruo. "Round 2?"

 

Auruo snarled, scrambling back to his feet. "You bet, _boy._ "

 

Throughout the next two rounds, Eren toyed around with Auruo a little. Making little attacks while studying Auruo's movements, Eren completely enjoying himself. Once bored, he quickly brought each round to an end. Auruo was panting heavily as he was dragged by Eld, who had one win, one tie, and one loss to Reiner, out of the grounds. Eren haven't even broke a sweat. It went the same for Petra, Gunther, Mina, Thomas, and Armin. Eld was the only one who had the talents to defeat Eren in two of the rounds. Afternoon became sundown.

 

Eren looked up to see how the others are doing. Annie was _still_ combating MIkasa. A furious battle as they danced, avoided each other's moves, and twisted and turned to attack or defend. They were still on their first round. Reiner was now dealing with hunters who were not of Levi's squad. Poor Connie was facing the huge blonde. Bertholdt was battling Sasha. Eren can tel that Bertholdt was going easy on the girl. Her movements were frantic as Bertholdt calmly dodged them. When Eren gazed dto where Ymir is, Eren doesn't know whether to smirk or feel sympathy for her. There stood Christa, her face serious and menacing, staring at Ymir with such intensity that even Ymir was fidgeting a bit.

 

_I wish you every single luck. And if you don't make it, say hi to my parents if you go to Heaven. But if you travel to Hell, say hi to Satan for me._ Eren commuted with her.

 

_Shut your piehole, Suicidal Bastard. I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You should check out who's your next opponent._ Ymir countered.

 

Eren turned to see Levi standing there. Eren can feel his heart pounding again as he saw Levi's calm face. He noticed that Levi was sizing Eren up. Eren knew that Levi has some knowledge on how Eren moves already, while Eren knows nothing about Levi. Also, Levi is a captain rank, making this one to be a tough and difficult battle.

 

"Seeing how you defeated almost all of my team, I'll like to see how if you can deal with me," Levi said.

 

Eren saw a little distance that Mikasa was glaring at Levi and Eren, causing her long round with Annie to become her loss. But Mikasa didn't look bothered about the loss. Instead, she looked furious as she saw that Levi was about to battle her brother.

 

Eren focused back on Levi and shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'll give it a try."

 

Levi drew his blades and positioned his stance. Eren observed the small captain. With his sharp eyes, he can see the toned muscles beneath the clothes Levi was wearing. And as a captain, this one will be the most difficult opponent he will have to face.

 

_May the odds be ever in your favor._ Ymir teased.

 

_You go and focus on your 'beloved soulmate', Ymir._ Eren retorted.

 

_You just got burned,_ Annie added.

 

_......Annie did you just made a joke?_ Bertholdt asked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have drawn Ymir. She looks badass if I do say so myself. Well, better than Eren at least. In fact I think she looks a bit evil. I tried my best. I drew this on the back of my math worksheet. Don't worry. It was classwork, but sorry if letters and numbers are shown through. So, who shall I draw next?
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3
> 
> Check out my tumblr and check my recent blog. My life is totally completed now.: [104wof.tumblr.com](http://104wof.tumblr.com/)


	17. UMMMMMMM....I CAN EXPLAIN

OKAY....SO YEA....

 

 

AS YOU HAVE NOTICED, I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY ERERI FICS FOR ABOUT A YEAR NOW. TRUTHFULLY, THE REASON WHY IS BECAUSE I FELL OUT OF THE ERERI/SNK FANDOM. I JUST LOST INTEREST IN THEM. DGM FANDOM HAS SWALLOWED ME WHOLE AND WILL NEVER RELEASE ITS HOLD ON ME.

 

 

SO THIS NOTICE IS TO SAY THAT MY ERERI FICS ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. ANYONE CAN HAVE IT. HECK, MORE THAN ONE PEOPLE CAN HAVE IT. JUST TAKE IT. USE IT TO INSPIRE YOUR STORIES. TALK SHITTALK. WHATEVER. THIS IS INCLUDING SCHONE GRAUSAME WELT, MY VIOLENT TEACHER, THE HUMANITY'S STRONGEST AND HOPE SERIES, AND WARRIORS' LOVE.

 

 

I'M SORRY TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THOSE OR HAVE BEEN EXPECTING AN UPDATE. THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY. IT'S MY FAULT.

 

 

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS.

 

 

TITAN_JAEGER


End file.
